


Lockedlocke's drafts

by lockedlocke



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drafts, I only remember half of these I am sorry, M/M, and they're all aus for as far as I remember, but there is porn, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: As I've decided to retire as a fandom writer and focus more on original writing, I was left with a whole lot of drafts of various projects I had started, but never really finished. So I've decided to post them here at the very least, so they still exist while I've simultaneously let go of them. There's a mixture of things, some smut, some angst, a little bit of everything. Some projects are long, while some are shorter. There will be a note at the top of each chapter, which will each contain a wip, giving a short summary of what is happening and what was the original intent with the work.I hope you enjoy them, and with that, peace out!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This WIP was originally planned as part of a bang that I had to drop out of because time, muse, and whole other things. 
> 
> The plan for this was a sort of fluffy meet cute, modern college au setting, where Steve's mother remarries. Steve, delighted by this, also realises to his horror that he can't dance, and he very much would like to dance with his mother on her wedding. So he puts up a flyer at his uni for the performing art students, asking if someone would be willing to teach him how to dance. Bucky, of course, takes Steve up on that, and as they practice dancing, feelings start to evolve. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I never got very far on this WIP, but I enjoyed writing Steve with his mother.

“Steve do you have a moment?” His mother leans in the doorway to his bedroom, although Steve doesn’t notice it. He’s crouched over his desk, carefully and meticulously working on his next art project. His shoulders are already beginning to ache and he should probably pause to drink a little. But he’s got a flow going on, and he’s a little afraid of breaking the streak of it. 

“Yeah just give me…” He trails off, adding a few more lines to the artwork. Sarah pushes herself off the doorway and enters his bedroom, flops down on the bed and watches her son. Steve adds a handful more lines to the hair of the witch he’s drawing, and then stretches out. “One moment.” He finishes and spins his chair to face his mother. His shoulders pop a little and feel as if they’ve pumped lead into them. He smiles to her and drops his arms again. “What’s up?” 

“I have something to tell you.” Sarah begins, rests her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. She’s smiling widely at him. Steve raises his eyebrows a little and waits for her to continue. She doesn’t. 

“Okay?” Steve gestures with a hand of his, feeling a little nervous laughter bubble up when she doesn’t carry on. “What’s that then? Am I in trouble?” He asks, laughing a little now and starts to spin with his chair. Sarah rolls her eyes. 

“No you’re not in trouble.” Sarah tells him with a wave of her hand. Steve relaxes a little from the invisible threat that he had imagined for himself. If there ever was a moment in his life where he truly doubted himself of having emptied the dishwasher, and those were the moments where his mother wanted to talk to him, and didn’t instantly say about what. 

“Okay.” Steve stretches out one of his leg and nudges Sarah’s foot with his own. “Come on then, why are you smiling like that. Did you win the lottery? Are we rich?” Steve pauses. His mother grins at him, flashing her teeth. Her eyes almost seem to glitter with excitement but she leaves him guessing. Whatever she was planning on telling him is good news. So Steve keeps guessing. “Are we… going to Hawaii? Are we getting a dog? Are we… emigrating to Mars? Am I getting close? No?” 

Sarah laughs and shakes her head. “No, all very good suggestions and they would be great if that’s what I was going to tell you, but you’re not near honey I’m sorry. Not even a little Because the news I am going to tell you is so, so much better.”

“Okay, then stop tormenting me and tell me what it is then!” Steve urges her, reaches for his glass of water on the desk and takes a sip. God when had water ever tasted so good? He had brought the water with him when he first got to work hours ago and hadn’t touched it. 

Sarah keeps smiling at him, still not relenting. Steve lets out a childish like whine. “Maaaaaam,” and nudges her feet again to get her to talk. This time Sarah bursts out laughing. 

“Oh my god you’re daft,” She says and extends her hand to him. “I’ve been waving this stupid rock in your face for five minutes and you didn’t notice. Norman asked me to marry him.”

Steve stares down at the rock, all dumbfounded. It takes more than a couple of seconds for his brain to connect the words to the ring on her finger, to the happy smile that his mother can’t seem to shake of. She’s always been a happy person, but now, now Steve realises there’s something more to it. 

“Oh my god!” Steve all but screams out and bounces up from his desk chair, all aches in his shoulders and back now forgotten. He feels like that gif he’s seen on the internet, of a man with space as background as he gestures as if his mind is blown. Steve’s mind is definitely blown. Sarah laughs and claps her hands together. In one swift move she gets up from Steve’s bed and he scoops her up in his arms. Hugging her so tight he might as well be breaking something. Sarah doesn’t mind, she throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally started out as a "This Steve this Bucky" tweet, with a pic of IW Steve, and a relatively youngish picture for Bucky. The plan was for Steve to have taken Shelter at the Barnes family farm for a while during the summer because George accidentally hit him with his truck. Bucky comes home from Med school for the summer and they hang out a lot. 
> 
> Once again, mostly a beginning that didn't get very far, but I enjoyed Winnie and George's banter

The only words that go through Steve Roger’s head when he falls out of the plane is  _ shit _ and  _ fuck _ and about fifteen hundred other colorful variations of it. 

He can’t really judge how high up he is. One second he sees the light blue sky that’s starting to darken and the black jet that’s moving away further and further, and the next he sees he sees dark green. Then he flips over again and again and again. 

Steve loses his grip of his shield and it takes off like a rocket in some comical way, into entirely different direction than his own. Steve spins in the sky again and then he sees the trees. The moment he realises how close he is to the ground he hits the first branch. 

It knocks the wind out of him and Steve feels something in his ribcage break. He hits at least another three branches on the way down which slow down his fall, for better or worse, and eventually slams onto the dry ground. 

Steve lets out a groan and places his left hand on his chest, which aches beyond belief, and passes out. 

When Steve next opens his eyes, the sky has grown black and is littered with white little spots. He can’t even remember ever having seen that many stars on one sky before. Not in any of the hundreds of places he’s been in these past few years. Certainly not in Brooklyn. Or maybe he had. Maybe he just never had stood still before and thought about it. 

For as long as Steve lays still on the ground which is now hard, damp and cold, nothing hurts. Even his breathing is relatively smooth. Deep enough to know that he’s taking deep breaths, which tells him that his broken ribs (if they’re still broken so to speak) won’t turn him cripple for life. He’ll be fine. 

“Ohh- _ fuck _ .” Steve groans when he attempts to sit up and presses a hand to his side when every bone and muscle in his body reminds him that he, in fact, is injured. He nearly drops back down onto the ground which would be counterproductive, and manages to push a hand behind him to support him up. His breathing has turned shallow as a sharp jab of pain on his left side attempts to take him over. His right leg feels bruised all over and stiff, but not broken. His head is pounding with a dull headache. 

Steve shuffles over to the nearest tree and uses it for support as he gets up. Taking a moment just to stand there and get used to carrying the weight of himself on his two feet. Hell, even his toes hurt somehow. 

Reaching up to his ear, Steve presses in the little button on his communicator. “Hey Sam, you there?” He calls out. All he hears in response is static. Steve waits a couple of minutes before tries again. “Hey Sam, you there? Nat?” Steve looks up to the starry sky again as if he expects to see another jet fly by. But the sky remains still and the woods remain silent, save for the soft sound of wind gently brushing through the leaves of the tree. His ear remains filled with nothing but static, so he lets go of the earpiece and lets himself get plunged into silence. 

He stays leaning against the tree for another minute before he pushes himself to balance onto his own two feet, and stumbles into no particular direction. He doesn’t have a plan of where he’s going, he just starts walking because he can’t stay where is. 

After trudging through the woods for about ten minutes it clears up a little and a long asphalt road stretches out without any curves or streetlights, it’s only partially illuminated with the moon that evening, but not a whole lot. 

Steve looks both to his left and to his right before deciding to follow the road to the left, which would set him direction north, and he starts walking. 

\--

“We, are not going to go over there anymore George I’m telling you. This is the fifteenth time that Julie tried to set me up into that fucking pyramide scheme of hers and that bitch just won’t take no for an answer. And every damn time she has a fucking offer, only ten leggins for the price of seven. Last time Maggie bought leggins from her her daughter wound up with a skin infection.” Winnie declares the moment she slams her car door shut. George is still in the process of getting in the car and only listens with half an ear. 

“Sure sure,” He says and shuts his own door, puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. It comes to life with a struggle, but when it’s off it rumbles deep and George drives it out on the road. 

“And Regina, she’s becoming a Karen more for every day that passes.” Winnie huffs and starts rolling down the car window, placing a cigarette in between her lips. George frowns a little at the statement but doesn’t look at his wife, he slows down by the crossroad and looks both ways instead before he takes a right. 

“What on earth is a Karen?” He asks and glances over to his wife for a split second just as she lights her cigarette. The truck takes some time to gather speed, but rolls on with a slight shudder in the car seats. 

Winnie lights her cigarette and takes a drag, pocketing her lighter and removes the cigarette from her lips. “You know, a Karen. Judith told me about them. Those women with those short, awful sharp haircuts, drive a soccer van for her three boys, terrible makeup and nails that probably carry fifteen diseases under the gnarly nail polish and is like,  _ I’d like to speak to the manager,” _ Winnie tells him and uses a tone as she mimics the Karen voice. 

George doesn’t react at first, his frown is still over his face, then as he begins to realise what she said he starts laughing. It’s a deep and bellowing laugh that infects Winnie as she begins to laugh alongside her husband. Just as the laughter begins to falter, a fit of giggles sparks it right back up again. 

“She is a little bit like a Karen yeah,” George agrees with a nod, grinning so there’s plenty of lines in the corners of his eyes. It makes him look older, but ruggedly handsome Winnie thinks, and she finds herself falling in love with him once more for that day. She reaches out to stroke her fingers through the dark brown hair that’s being tinted with silver now and wraps it around her fingers.

“I don’t want to go back there,” Winnie says with a sigh then. “I don’t even like those people.”

“Oh good, cause neither do I. Marcello was going on about how he bought this new fishing pole, like it was the most exciting thing he’s ever done before in his entire life, and how we all had to come along with him when he was about to christen it and that we’d turn it into a boys day all day long fishing with one another. I can’t even think of enough things to say to them for one evening, how on earth will I survive an entire day?” 

Winnie snorts and let her fingers drop out of her husband's hair as George turns onto the long road. “Don’t drive to fast here think of the deer.” 

-filler content-

The man appears out of nowhere in the dark, only catching the hint of his back as George drives by him, to late for him to hit the brakes in time, which he does with both feet and a mouth full of curses. The wing mirror hits the man at the side of his back, and sends him flying off into the ditch. Beside him Winnie screams as the only thoughts that race through George’s mind is  _ wear a fucking reflective vest _ and  _ oh my god I killed a kid _ and  _ I’m getting a fucking DUI  _ all at once. 

The car slides further up the road before finally coming to a halt. The radio still singing that kitschy romance song. George and Winnie look to one another for a second, sitting in silence before they both at the same time reach for their seat belts to set themselves free. 

They scramble out of the truck, leaving it still running. George reaches over to the body first, illuminated by the red of his tail lights. When George rolls him over the man groans. 

“Oh thank god the jackass is alive,” George says and flips the man - who is built like a fucking brick house - onto his back. “Hey jackass, you alright? You need to wear reflectors or some shit we didn’t see you.” George smacks his cheek once. The man murmurs and tries to smack George’s hand away. 

“George,” Winnie says behind him. George looks over his shoulder to his wife, who is pointing back at the man. “You just hit Captain America.” 

George looks back to the man, and now spots the white star over his chest in the dark suit. 

“Captain America has a shitty suit,” Is all that George can think off and scratches his head. 

“It’s a stealth suit you dickwad.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of dog trainer au where Steve needed help with Coco, his adopted dog, and ended up meeting Bucky, which ended up with them sleeping together, and the fic was supposed to be about how they figured out that they were already dating and in a relationship with one another and not just, casual sex like they both thought.

Almost exactly three days to this date. Steve Rogers got a dog. 

He hadn’t planned on it, not really. Life had just pushed his direction that way. Growing up he had always wanted a dog, he had always wanted a pet. But his mother with more common sense than any six year old ever could have had told him no. He had been angry with her, frustrated and even gone as far as thinking that he hated her. He didn’t of course, he never could. 

As Steve grew older, he learned that his mother had been right about not getting a pet. They were alone, they sometimes struggled putting food on the table. He hadn’t noticed it at the age of six, but at the age of sixteen he was smart enough to notice when times were tough by the amount of noodles and soups that his mother prepared for dinner. How on earth would they manage the steady expense of dog food? Of any food for any pet? And then there were the vet bills should something happen. Pets also needed attention. He was at school all day, as was his mother. They wouldn’t be able to give the dog the attention that it deserved. 

At the age of six, Steve Rogers was not in the position to get a dog. And neither was he when he was sixteen. 

At the age of twenty, shortly after his mother died he had debated on getting a dog. He could afford it, he had somewhat of a stable income. But, he had little free time with his job and also being a fulltime student. So once more, he was not in the position to get a dog. Steve tried to tell himself back then that he would. One day. 

At the age of twenty-four, Steve had the money for a dog, he had the space, and he was living with his then time girlfriend. Who on top of that, worked different shifts than he did so that meant, there almost always would be someone home. The dog could finally get the attention that it deserved. However… Peggy, as it seemed, was allergic to dogs. Because Steve loved Peggy, they didn’t get a dog. But Steve was okay with it, he loved Peggy. He could imagine the rest of his life with her, so maybe he’d never have a dog but he’d always have her. 

At the age of twenty-seven, him and Peggy, the love of his life, weren’t together anymore. It wasn’t malicious, it just happened. She moved out of their apartment when they both agreed that the little spark wasn’t there anymore. While they still cared very much about one another, they couldn’t be with one another romantically anymore. Steve still loved her, but in a very different way, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t imagine the rest of his life with her anymore. 

Steve had known back then that it wasn’t advised to get a dog just to replace someone else, or to replace a relationship. But he had gone out and gotten one anyway. He had felt lonely ever since Peggy moved out and missed having someone to talk to. He had always wanted a dog and there was nothing that could stop him now. 

So on a Saturday morning Steve had gotten up, had walked to the nearest shelter almost three years ago to this date, and he had gotten himself a dog. 

\--

The first thing that Steve Rogers learned upon owning a dog, was that all dogs were adorable. But no other dog had that special little extra thing that his dog had. 

Coco was a Border Collie mixed with a poodle, which the lady at the shelter called Bordoodle. She had been at the shelter for about a month without finding a home. She knew all her basic commands, walked like a little lady on the lead and loved playing with a tug rope. She growled when she did, but it was only playing. She was active and needed tons of time spent on her, but just as much loved to be a couch potato and snuggle in the evening while watching tv. She must have been about two years old, and the reason for her being given up was unclear. 

Steve instantly fell in love with Coco, and decided to take her home with him. They took a quick trip to a pet shop on their way home where he let Coco pick out her own bed, a bunch of toys and a bag of food. It had been difficult to carry everything home on his own but he had managed. That evening Coco chose to nap on top of him in the couch rather than in her brand new bed, and who was he to tell her no? His heart melted, and Coco napped away. 

The second thing that Steve Rogers learned upon owning a dog, was that all privacy just went out of the window. Coco as it seemed, did not enjoy being left alone. Not even for a couple of minutes while Steve was in the bathroom just for a shower or to use the toilet. Coco remained outside the door and scratched at it, barking and howling until he either came back out or let her in. After about a week and multiple accidents in his apartment Steve figured that the reason for her being given up was her inability to be on her own.

The third thing that Steve Rogers learned about owning a dog, was that Coco needed a lot more attention than he had originally bargained for. But he had attached himself to the fluffy little beast that seemed to favor his socks over her tug rope and the duck plush of her toy that she had picked out. It gave him a heart attack every time, and the struggle to get her to give up the sock was only a game for her, while Steve was fearing vet bills for her having ate a sock. She needed long walks, just as the woman at the shelter had warned him for. 

But he hadn’t expected that those long walks were a minimum of at least two hours, and barely then would she calm down. So he needed to do that before work, the moment after work, and then again before bed. Which… meant that he spent more time walking the dog. And then there was the accidents during the day, the way she had scratched his front door and created art in an attempt to follow him and the complaints about excessive barking… 

For a first dog, Steve really had picked one that was a handful. But he wasn’t about to give up on the fluffy little thing. Coco was his girl, and she was absolutely wonderful despite her problems. He could tell by watching her that she wasn’t proud of what she had done during her wait, but she was so thrilled to see him that he pitied her.

Taking her to work would solve everything, he had thought back then, but his work had a strict no dogs policy in the office so that wasn’t an option. Adamant to solve it, Steve had turned to the internet for solutions. Coco, unknowingly, had napped on his feet and kept them warm while he searched on the best ways to improve her problems. 

After about an hour of browsing Steve concluded that the best option was to have a dog walker.

\--

Bucky Barnes had come warmly recommended from a user in an online forum who was also a local to Brooklyn. So Steve had tracked down the man on google and found his website, Buckyspupperinos.com. After a quick but thorough look of the site, Steve felt confidence in this Bucky. 

On top of being a dog walker - who didn’t come cheap but that was alright, Steve could afford it - the man was also a certified dog trainer and had worked with dogs for the past fifteen years. There were tons of positive reviews on his website about his work. How he had saved the dogs of many different families and treated their behavioural problems and how they were happy whenever they saw Bucky appear in the doorway for a walk. 

Steve had taken one more look at Coco before he decided to call Bucky Barnes and make an appointment for him to come and see her. Following the protocol on Bucky’s website the first appointment would just be him meeting the dog, assessing her and having him decide if he wanted to walk her or not. Then - if he had decided he would - a second appointment where he brought along some of his dogs to see how well she did with them and if she was a team player, should Steve decide that he wanted her to have doggy friends while walking. 

Steve had already decided that he wanted her to have doggy friends so he would go through with just that. Bucky agreed to come as soon as the very next day, and when he turned up Coco absolutely fucking loved him. Steve had always heard something about trusting a dog's instincts when it came to people, and if he were to take Coco by her word, or her bark, then Bucky was the sort of person he’d want in his life. 

Coco treated him as if he was the most amazing person, kept trying to rub against him and paw at him for his attention, which he gave just a little. Then Bucky just startled Steve with his ability to turn Coco into a completely different dog by just being around her. When it was just them, Coco was nearly always highly energetic, whenever Steve got up she followed him and she did so while running, she’d sometimes squeak like a little toy and she couldn’t quite settle in the couch or in her bed. Right next to Bucky however, she laid down at his feet and became the calmest he had ever seen her. Bucky did all that by just sitting with her while talking to Steve. 

Even if he hadn’t had Coco show her downright adoration for the man Steve would have felt comfortable with Bucky. He liked the man who seemed to be about his own age. He had gorgeous dark brown hair with a hint of gold in it. He had a nice laugh and beautiful eyes and Steve instantly did his best to push all of those thoughts out of his head. He was not going to be thirsty over his dog walker, even if his solid and confident hand with dogs was an incredibly attractive feature. 

Bucky said he would take Coco. On top of everything, he also said that he would help Steve desensitize her to being alone so she wouldn’t wreck his apartment and howl the building down whenever he left. Steve was eternally grateful for that. And that was that. 

\--

Somehow, of course there’s always somehow, Steve did end up sleeping with Bucky two years later. It wasn’t intended from both of their sides, it just… happened. In the years that they had known one another they had gotten to know one another well. They had become friends somewhere along the line of Bucky’s training sessions with Coco and Steve, though Steve was still convinced that Bucky trained him more than he trained Coco. 

She was an entirely different dog, calmer and didn’t care whenever Steve went to work for the morning. The most she’d do during his time at work was move from her bed to the couch to continue sleeping until Bucky came and picked her up for her walk. Steve truly owed him for everything. 

And so during those little training exercises they had taken out during the weekends with the helpful hands (paws?) of Bucky’s own dogs they had bonded. Often over ice cream at the end of it all while sitting on a bench, surrounded by the grand total of four dogs. They had become friends, just as much as Coco probably considered Bucky’s dogs to be her friends, pack? He still wasn’t entirely sure on what to call it. 

Bucky had three furbabies of his own, all rescues just like Coco. He had Bear, who was an Alaskan Malamute and Bernese Mountain dog mix. A huge, strong, fluffy and glorious beast of a dog that was nearing his twelfth year of age. He had a pitbull boxer mix with a little bit of mystery genetics. From a distance it looked like the sort of dog that everybody feared, but Bean was just about the sweetest dog that Steve had ever met who constantly wanted to sit in other people’s laps and get their love and attention. And lastly, there was Chewie, who was a Chinese Crested Terrier mix who had been put up for adoption for always chewing on everything. Bucky had trained that away, and now he walked around with a little bounce and his tongue always flopped out on his left side of his mouth, having had to remove some teeth during surgery. 

They were one hell of a mix, but Steve had grown to appreciate every single one of Bucky’s little furbaby family and Bucky himself, which maybe shouldn’t have made it that surprising that they ended up in bed with one another. Not really. Bucky was handsome, he was funny, clever, they could talk for hours without reaching a dull point in the conversation. There had always been some level of attraction in between them, so really, drinking those last couple of shots had just been asking for it. 

Bucky had fucked Steve so well, that it made all the other sex he had ever had in his life seem utterly boring. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was planned as just a simple, Bucky being tired of sleeping around and searching for love through hookup apps despite being a big fan of sex, so he tries a dating app instead, to his surprise he finds Steve, who he hasn't really seen since his teens, surprise, Steve is hot. Bucky desperately wants to try the dating thing first, but he's also really enthusiastic about sex still and wants Steve to top him.

Bucky wakes up in a bed that he doesn’t recognize, cocooned in sheets that don’t smell like home. The room is almost uncomfortably hot and the sunlight that shines into the room is unrelentingly and unnecessarily sharp. Bucky groans and rolls over onto his back, covering his eyes with his hand. His head hurts, just enough to be annoying and reminding him that maybe that one shot of tequila that he had been hesitant about last evening, really was too much. 

Annoyed and now suddenly finding the bed uncomfortable because it isn’t  _ his _ he throws the thin bed sheet off him and gets out of the bed. His spine pops a little as he stretches, feeling far better than it has any right to do. He finds some of his clothes scattered on the floor and dresses with what he can find. His underwear, his white tank with a black cross on it up and down and… one sock. Bucky curses and tosses it down to the floor again. 

There’s other clothes laying on the floor from the man he went home with, and more than just one outfit. Bucky knows for certain that he just fucked one man last night, and didn’t have an orgy unlike the floor implies. So he steps over to the dresser and opens the top drawer, which usually is the best success for underwear and socks. It’s either that, or bracelets, necklaces, lube and the odd sex toy. 

This time, Bucky finds underwear and socks on his first attempt and takes out a black pair. He steals socks from his hookups, so what? 

He pulls them on and kicks his one sock under the dresser. He looks around for his hair tie before finding it under a pillow, ties up his hair into a bun and leaves the bedroom. It’s always disorienting walking around in an apartment that’s not his when he virtually has no recollection of how he ended up in the bedroom to begin with. He remembers vaguely their progress from the hallway to the bedroom, which had included being pressed up, and pressing up his partner for the night against the wall as they had stripped out of their clothes. 

Along his way to the kitchen Bucky finds his jeans and starts to pull them on. They’re black and a slim fit, which means that the walk of shame home to his apartment is going to be freaking boiling in the summer heat and he’s not looking forward to it. He stumbles the last few steps before he pulls his jeans up high enough and buttons them. Just then he finds what appears to be the kitchen and the man he spent the night with in it. 

He’s standing by the kitchen counter with a mug of what Bucky hopes and prays is coffee in his hand. Wearing nothing but sweat shorts. He’s handsome, making Bucky glad that he didn’t become desperate last night and went home with the first best person that showed interest in him. No, his partner for the night is lean, well trained but not obnoxiously fit, he has the body of a swimmer Bucky thinks. He has short, neatly cut straight black hair, a little bit damp from his showers. He scowls at Bucky when he sees him, Asian. Right, now he remembers, they had shared a couple of those drinks together, danced for as much as you could call it dancing, and then the guy (Bucky thinks his name might have been Adam) had suggested they go back to his place. Bucky who had no intention of sleeping alone that night had accepted. 

“You need to leave,” Adam (or had it been Danny? Suddenly he doubts) says disapprovingly and sips of his coffee. Bucky rolls his eyes and comes over, thanks god that Adam/Danny’s kitchen cupboards have glass doors. He doesn’t have to fumble around like an idiot to find a mug of coffee. Now when he’s standing right next to Adam/Danny the smell is unmistakably coffee. “Hello? I said you need to leave.” 

“Relax,” Bucky says and helps himself to some coffee. “I’m just grabbing some coffee and then I’m out of your hair.” Bucky says and puts the coffee pot down, turns and leans against it for a sip. It’s still a little bit too hot, but it’s still exactly what he needs at that particular moment. Way better than that Starbucks crap he’d otherwise have to pick up on his way home. Adam/Danny does not look to happy with that prospect, but rather than complaining about it he sips of his coffee again and steps over to his toaster, which juts out two pieces of toasted bread. 

“I’m not feeding you,” Adam/Danny warns on a cold tone and begins to butter the toast. Bucky rolls his eyes again. He doesn’t have any interest in sharing breakfast with the other man. But he has to admit, sometimes it would be nice to be offered something before being kicked out of the apartment or in very rare occasions, house. There’s honestly nothing more depressing than picking up a bagel to eat on his walk of shame while still wearing yesterday’s outfit and more often than not, a hickey visible on his neck. In one comment Bucky suddenly enjoys his coffee a whole lot less. 

“I’m not asking you to feed me Adam,” Bucky says, taking a shot in the dark and picking one of the two names that he feels might be connected to the man beside him. Adam/Danny shoots him a look and narrows his eyes. Shit. Adam hadn’t been his name. Now Bucky’s burned the one and only potential bridge there might have been in between the pair of them for future hookups. Because despite everything, the sex had still been good. Maybe they could have had something. Not anymore, Danny (because it has to be Danny) has just tossed that one chance in the fireplace.

“My name,” Danny says and takes an annoyed bite of his buttered toast, he picks up his mug and goes over to the kitchen table which has his laptop open. “Is James.” Not Adam, not Danny, but James sits down in front of the computer and brushes some crumbs of his sweat shorts. Bucky feels stupid, thinking of two names that hadn’t even been right for the guy he fucked last night. Natasha would have told him that’s a sign. Hell, maybe it is. 

“My name is James too,” Bucky tries, a hopeful attempt at starting a conversation with James. James however doesn’t seem to biting the hook to that, he types something on his laptop with his toast in between his teeth. He looks kind of cute like that. Bucky sips from his coffee again. 

“Great, I don’t care.” James dismisses him without even offering Bucky a glance. Bucky frowns a little bit and wonders if James had been as much of an asshole yesterday as he had been last night. He doesn’t seem to remember it that way. Then again people were always nicer when they were hoping to get into someone’s pants. Suddenly Bucky feels better at the idea of stealing this pricks socks. James eyes flicker over to Bucky again. “You need to-” 

“Leave.” Bucky interrupts and finishes his coffee. “Don’t worry, I’m leaving.” Bucky doesn’t bother waving a goodbye or even saying one. Though he very much would like to go over to James and kiss him on the top of his head just to prove a point. But he decides not too. He heads out into the hall where he finds his converse and pulls them on. James doesn’t give him a final look as Bucky fishes up his dark grey jean jacket from the floor and checks if it still has his wallet. It does, so he leaves without a further word. 

\--

“Men are assholes,” Bucky says the moments that Natasha picks up her phone, he even beats her to the hello. “They are absolute, complete and utter douchebags who lack a heart and I want absolutely nothing more to do with them. All they do is look at you, wreck you and sometimes they don’t even do that good, and then they tell you to get the fuck out of their house without even giving you a bite to eat in the morning. Rude pricks and I don’t want them anymore.” He rants on to the silence on the other end, paying the teenager for the bagel. The young kid doesn’t seem to care about Bucky’s rant and just hands him the bagel in a paper bag. 

“ _ I’ll be sure to forward the message, _ ” A voice that is not Natasha says on the other end of the line. Bucky groans and tilts his head back, the sun is still sharp and his headache doesn’t enjoy it. Suddenly he misses his sunglasses. How had he not realised that he had been talking to Maria all this time? He should have known that Natasha would have interrupted him somewhere halfway through. 

“Hill put Natasha on the phone,” Bucky mutters and holds his phone in place with his shoulder, he opens the paper bag and takes out the bagel. He realises now to late he also should have bought a drink. His throat is going to be parched by the time that he reaches his apartment. Well, as if this day  _ couldn’t _ get any worse. Today is the sort of day where life will continuously kick him in his balls it feels like. 

Maria doesn’t say anything to him, she (Bucky assumes) stretches out her arm while holding the phone and calls for Natasha. He can vaguely hear her call out  _ sweetheart _ and it makes him feel sick to his stomach. He’s not entirely sure if it’s got to do with the bagel and the amount of drinking from last night, or because he’s jealous of what they have and their lovey dovey shit that they got going on. He takes another bite of his bagel and decides its the lovey dovey shit. After a couple of seconds Natasha comes on the phone. “ _ ‘ello? _ ” 

“Men are assholes,” Bucky repeats, almost word for word the very same rant that he gave to Maria. It’s a longer version, now with more complaints than before. Natasha lets him rant on without interjecting much more than a hum or an  _ is that so _ in between. She doesn’t sound like she’s taking him to seriously, but he knows her well enough to know that she is, despite sounding so distant. 

“ _ You ever consider going straight? Less men for you to deal with that way _ ” Is the only thing that Natasha has to say when he finishes his rant. Bucky takes another bite of his bagel and grumbles a bit. Now he just wants to be home, take some painkillers, take a shower and crawl into his own bed with the AC on. He doesn’t have any obligations today. 

“I’m not in the mood for jokes Natasha.” Bucky tells her annoyed, part of him can’t help but feel like the comment was unnecessary. He takes one last bite of the bagel and then tosses it into a the trash. “Look, I’m not asking for much, just a nice conversation in the mornings, get to know each other a bit more outside one another’s dicks. Maybe share a laugh or two, see if we have anything in common. I hate being shoved out first thing in the morning, hell, sometimes even the same night. You know a grindr hookup asked me to leave after we fucked just last week? It was two thirty in the morning and he told me to get out when he was done dicking me down.” Bucky grumbles, not really caring much about the shocked expression that a woman in her mid fifties gives him when he walks past her. 

“ _ You ever think they tell you to leave because you’re literally meeting them on a hookup app Bucky? Most people on that app aren’t looking for that sort of happy ending you know? It’s a sex app, no matter what you tell me. They want their happy ending in the shape of getting off. _ ” Natasha says in the receiver. Damn her for always being so reasonable. Can’t she just be the sort of friend to tell him what he wants to hear in moments like these? He’d probably get angry with her for not telling him what he  _ needs _ to hear if she just told him what he wanted to hear. He’s prickly when he’s angry, can you blame him? 

“I’m not looking for that sort of happy ending either.” Bucky mutters on a low tone and turns down the block. At least he’s within two minutes of his apartment right now. His bed and his shower. The sooner he can hide away from the real world the better. Maybe he’ll order pizza tonight and binge a terrible show on netflix, so he can continue to feel sorry for himself. All alone. Like always. “I’m just looking for someone to spend my time with a little bit more beyond sex. Doesn’t have to be much. Just a coffee or something.” Bucky says with a shrug and tries not to think about the failed attempts that he’s put that offer out into the world with the guys he’s met. With little success. 

“ _ So get of grindr then, find someone to talk to elsewhere. Fuck it if I know, just make some new friends, go out with them, see where that takes you. What’s that? _ ” Natasha disappears for a second, Bucky can hear the conversation going on but can’t make out what Natasha and Maria are saying to one another. It’s making him feel more sad than he’s willing to admit. He’s happy for Natasha, he really is, but he wishes he could have someone to drag him away from conversations. He always had an easy time finding someone to get laid with, but finding someone to go out with? That was unspoken off, grindr seemed to hate that suggestion. “ _ Sorry about that. But really, you are real enthusiastic when it comes to sucking someone’s dick though. Ever thought of you know, playing hard to get? _ ” 

“I like sucking dick though.” Bucky points out and punches in the door code to his apartment. “Sometimes I want to get laid easily. I should be allowed to find someone while sleeping around shouldn’t I? Why are people so intent on just kicking me out? I didn’t even get breakfast this morning. The guy could have killed me for just grabbing a cup of coffee.” Bucky opens the door to his apartment and steps in. He ignores his mailbox which he really shouldn’t. There’s most likely mail in it that he’s trying to forget about. 

  
“ _ I’m telling you, if you keep playing the part of the slut you’ll just find the people looking for sluts, mark my words Barnes. _ ” Natasha warns him. Bucky rolls his eyes and doesn’t like her tone. So he hangs up on Natasha. She won't be offended. He knows her well enough. She will only have a content smirk on her end of the phone and know that she reached through to him. She’ll sit there all full of herself and look over to Maria say that she’s right again.  And maybe she is, maybe she isn’t. Bucky doesn’t want to find out if she is just this moment. He wants to be childish for a moment longer damn it. If he wants to be a slut he damn well is going to be a slut. He enjoys sex, that’s no crime, and for as long as he can get laid why shouldn’t he? Fucking someone, or preferably as he enjoys it, being fucked by someone is by far, far better than riding any toy in his collection. 

\--

Clint stares at Bucky as he listens to him complain. His face doesn’t betray many emotions or reactions at all, he just keeps stirring the straw in his drink. It makes it difficult for Bucky to decide on which side he’s got Clint, but his gut tells him that Clint is more on his side than Natasha. Of course Natasha is on his side too, but like always she’d feel the need to point out all the moments where she thinks (and Bucky knows) he fucked up on, just a little. Clint doesn’t do that. 

While Natasha tells him what he  _ should _ hear, Clint tells him what he  _ wants _ to hear. And frankly, that’s a little bit what he needs right now. After having spent most of the day in bed once he came home, he got a text around three in the afternoon to go out for drinks. With nothing else to do but shitty netflix shows and feeling better, Bucky had agreed. As long as they went out for pizza first. They did, and now they found themselves in the bar that they usually frequented together. Bucky ranting on about Adam/Danny that turned out to be a James, and his dismay at being all alone. 

“Hmm,” Clint hums when Bucky finishes his rant and takes a sip of his Strawberry Daiquiri (because Clint is the last person to give a fuck of what anyone thinks). Bucky pouts a little and sips of his own whiskey sour. He feels a little bit better now that he’s ranted to him as well, and just waits for the inevitable agreement that Clint usually offers him. “He does sound like a prick.” 

“Thank you,” Bucky says with a little nod, because jesus, he had not deserved that sort of treatment that morning. “I mean, he was nice last night. Then he got his rocks off with me and I couldn’t be less interesting to him.” Bucky shakes his head and rests his chin on the palm of his hand, still pouting a little and looking down into his drink, which by now is mostly ice. “I just want to meet someone. I feel lonely.” Bucky whispers the confession, admitting it to himself for the first time. He often tried not to dream away when he met someone in the evenings. Sleeping with them was fun enough, and in the mornings he still sometimes  _ hoped _ that there’d grow something. He tries not to daydream a year or two in the future when he’s already living with a person he barely knows all happy and blissful, perfect together. But it’s hard not to. 

Clint says nothing and reaches round to pat Bucky on his back. Almost as if he knows that just telling him that he’s not lonely will only make matters worse. Natasha’s words echo through his head,  _ keep playing the part of a slut and you’ll just find the people looking for sluts _ . It’s a little bit insulting in hindsight. He should be able to sleep around if he wants to, there should be someone out there in the world that matches him, that he could meet like that. Right? 

“Why don’t you try to meet someone in a different way then, instead of grindr like you always do? Grindr is a sex app Bucky. I’m sure you’ll find someone on there who’s looking for dates and stuff but I’m pretty sure most people are just looking to fuck someone,” Clint says with a shrug and sips on of his drink again. Bucky straightens his back a little and looks at Clint with slightly narrowed eyes. 

“What, like scruff?” Bucky asks confused. He really doesn’t get it, Grindr and scruff are essentially the same thing. Except on scruff there might be slightly less twinks. Not that it stops them from getting an account either way. And the concept is entirely the same. He can find hookups just as easily on Scruff as he can on Grindr. Clint rolls his eyes to him. “You do realise that there’s like only two decent apps out there for us gay folks right?” 

“I’m not talking about Scruff.” Clint reaches to the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out his phone. “I’m talking about apps that normal people use, like apps actually marketed for relationships?” Clint suggests and presses down the home button for his screen to light up. Underneath the screen that tells him to type in his pincode there’s a picture of Lucky. Bucky can’t help but grin to Clint, unable to resist himself. 

“You saying that we queer people aren’t normal?” He teases and finishes his whiskey sour. Clint gives him a light shove on his arm which sends Bucky in a fit of giggles. He knows that Clint didn’t mean it like that. Yet, interested, he leans in and looks what app that Clint clearly is intent on showing him. He feels a little bit disappointed when Clint just starts Tinder. “Isn’t Tinder a straight people app?” 

“Tinder is an app for people looking for relationships,” Clint says without taking the bait. The app loads and a picture of a brunette with a bob haircut, heart shaped face who is named Melissa appears. Clint taps the top left corner and slides over to settings, scrolls down a bit and shows him a function. “And, it gives you the function to add in if you’re looking for women or men, or both.” To prove his point, Clint changes his setting from women to men. 

Bucky leans in a little but tries to pretend like he’s not that interested in it. Clint saves the settings and taps his way around on the app again. Once more it loads, and then a picture of a happy ginger guy in overalls appears. His name is Matthew and he is apparently twenty seven years old. Clint taps the bottom of the picture and makes a small profile pop up. He hands his phone over to Bucky who begins to read. Matthew likes soft blankets and is apparently a beekeeper because he doesn’t want to die. Bucky snorts and hands the phone back, he finds it a little bit stupid but at the same time he is a little bit enamored by the idea of keeping bees to save the world. “I don’t like gingers,” Bucky says just to be stubborn and difficult. 

“Alright, so then we simply swipe left on him,” Clint says and does that, Matthew’s picture slides away and another takes his place. “Here we have Sam, twenty-six years old and he’s studying to become a doctor. Likes binging shows and playing mobile games.” Clint shows his phone to Bucky, who takes another look. He shakes his head, Clint still looks like a freaking child to him. “Man you’re picky,” Clint says and goes back to settings on the app to get it back to women. “But look, when you match, you tend, with most of them at least, to have a conversation. I’ve been talking to this girl named Janice. Like, talking.” 

Clint offers Bucky his phone again and scrolls up into a lengthy conversation. Bucky has to admit, he’s a little bit impressed as Clint just keeps scrolling on. “And believe me, many of them outright ask you what you’re looking for. You can filter out the ones who are just looking for friendships pretty quickly. Or who just want to sleep around. I’m not sure how it is with the guys but I’m pretty confident they too are looking for relationships man.” 

Bucky gives him a non committal hum and once more hands the phone back. It can’t be that bad, right? Clint would never fuck him over like that. He sighs a little and looks down into his empty drink. He supposes that Grindr really is a hookup app, he can try to deny it, but with his experience he knows that’s the case. He rolls his eyes and takes out his phone. “Fine,” He grumbles and goes to the app store. 

Clint just grins at him and gets the bartender's attention for refills while Bucky searches for and downloads tinder on his phone. Clint pulls his chair a little bit closer to Bucky and offers all his wisdom and expertise in setting up a profile. At first it annoys Bucky a little, because he knows how to do that very much. Which is why it stings extra when he actually has to ask Clint for help to write his bio. 

In the end they settle with writing that he’s born and raised in Brooklyn, to attract the local boys. They write that he likes to read sci-fi novels and hang out with his friends. When Bucky reads that back to himself he realises that it says absolutely fuck all about himself. So Clint suggests that he should add a rainbow emoji and write that he’s looking for love. Just to weed out the ones who are looking for something else. Bucky finds it a bit cringe, but he does it anyway. Tinder is already going to fail him, he can feel it in his bones. Or he’s decided that it will, he’s not entirely sure. 

Picking a profile picture turns out to be a harder adventure however. Bucky realises that he takes by far to many selfies that they have to filter through. In the end it’s Clint that comes to the rescue and picks out the ones that have that little bit of extra, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. Clint just tells him that the pictures they pick should radiate more than just  _ fuck me _ energy. On Clint’s advice he picks a picture of himself when he went to the butterfly garden with Natasha and Maria, he’s smiling widely on it with an extended arm that’s covered in butterflies, just as there’s butterflies sitting in his hair, on his shoulders, on his tank. But he looks happy, he looks content. They pick another picture where Bucky is being given tons of kisses from Lucky, Clint’s dog, and another one where he’s sitting on a beach during his vacation to the Bahamas with his friends, topless and reading a sci-fi novel that he claimed he loved in his bio. 

“See? Those pictures do not radiate  _ I need to be dicked down _ energy. Give it an hour, and when you’re home, or tomorrow, start swiping. You’ll have matches, mark my words,” Clint says and finishes his drink. Bucky snorts, finding it still a little bit difficult to believe. 

\--

The truth is, Bucky doesn’t swipe when he gets home. He gets home later than planned. He and Clint shared more drinks than they originally planned with one another. And alright, maybe he had a little bit too much to drink, but he didn’t go home with anyone! Even if that nearly had been on the table. Bucky had spent a good portion of the evening talking to some guy while Clint was busy impressing some ladies with his skills in dart. He had very nearly taken the man u for his offer to go home with him, and he would have had Clint not janked Bucky in for a second and just whispered  _ Don’t be a slut Barnes _ to him before letting him go again. 

Bucky had just stared at Clint, then with a stiff smile told the man that he had somewhere to be in the morning so he couldn’t. He had not been happy with Clint for the rest of the night, but had still stayed out with him until three in the morning. 

So all things considered, when Bucky woke up around noon he did not feel as terrible as he thought that he would with two days of drinking. He didn’t feel sick, a little sluggish perhaps, but not sick. The day was spent lazy, he showered, pulled on a pair of shorts and then went to sit outside on the fire escape with sunglasses, enjoying the warm sun and gathering a bit of colour. He knows he’s technically not allowed to sit on it, but since when have New Yorkers ever given a fuck? 

He doesn’t think about Tinder at all actually, until Clint texts him. The annoying pling of his phone breaking up the music in his headphones. He frowns and pulls his phone out from under his book, where it’s been laying in the shade and lights it up. 

_ U swipe yet? _

That’s all it says. Bucky frowns a little at it and decides not to answer it, but he unlocks his phone all the same. He’s not going to reply until he has, he decides. Clint can sometimes take years to get back to him, so now Clint can wait a bit for him. It’s only fair. 

Bucky fires up the app and settles again, sipping of his bottle of water as the app loads up pictures. The first two guys aren’t much to have, so those he swipes to the left. The third looks decent, and he swipes right. They don’t match. He spends the next fifteen minutes swiping people both left and right, earning him a couple of matches. Alright, more matches than he thought he’d be getting. Then he just sends a text back to Clint that says a simple  _ yes _ and puts his phone down to go back to tanning. 

A little bit against his will however, Bucky finds himself picking up his phone again an hour later to swipe some more. Some matches, some messages and he responds to them. Then his phone gets put down again. He continues like this on and off for all of the day, and doesn’t properly sit down to play with Tinder until he’s in bed later that evening with his phone in hand. He scrolls through the conversations that he’s already had with people. Short and so far not interesting. He feels frustrated at the amount of matches, but the lack of people that are willingly to take the first step. He unmatches a couple, and goes back to swiping. 

He does so with only half of his attention, partially watching TV and only skimming the bio’s, until there’s one profile that makes him stop. The guy on the picture looks vaguely familiar, but Bucky can’t place him from where. Bright blonde hair, happy smile, blue eyes, muscular. That doesn’t exactly narrow it down. There’s just something else about him. Something about that smile that makes him stick out. It says that his name is Steve, and he’s twenty-seven, one year younger than Bucky. 

“No fucking way,” Bucky says and sits up straight. It can’t be his Steve, no fucking way. What are the odds? He runs them over quickly in his head even if he’s rather terrible at math. It comes out as X million people in New York, X million in Brooklyn, X couple of thousand tinder users within the fifteen mile radius he’s out for himself. X couple of thousand tinder users that are men searching for men. Somehow one of those X users wound up being Steve freaking Rogers that he knew as a kid and in his teens. 

It has to be his Steve, there’s no other way. 

Bucky lost all his attention and focus to the movie that he had been watching and taps to check the other pictures of this Steve. Part hoping and part fearing that there’ll be a picture in between it that does not look like his Steve Rogers. His little Stevie Rogers who had been half his size both in height and weight or so it had felt. Who had tried so hard to grow a strawberry plant in his apartment. Who had crooked teeth but yet never seemed to care, not to him, he still flashed that smile of his. Such a sweet and wonderful smile. Stevie Rogers who had denied for years upon years that he wasn’t allergic to Bucky’s cat like he was allergic to everything under the sun and moon. But yet always sneezed and sniffled but adamantly kept Loco in his lap. 

This Steve has pictures of himself in a coffee shop, an amused expression as he holds up his latte cup and shows the ducks in the foam. There’s a picture of him dressed up in a bright red winter jacket, standing out in the snow on what seems like a mountain with a grey scarf wrapped around his face and over his nose. Another one of him at a gym wearing a loose top that does absolutely nothing to hide the bulk that he now carries, at some point since they’ve last seen each other Steve got ripped. There’s another one where he’s playing beer pong with another ridiculously buff man with long blonde hair, he’s biting a bit on his lower lip as he focuses. There’s another picture of a close up where Steve’s smiling brightly and… oh. 

Steve fixed his teeth, Bucky realises. He doesn’t know why, but somehow it makes him feel a bit sad. His smile is beautiful still. Full of charm. But it’s different. In a good way. It just doesn’t feel as nostalgic looking at that smile as it would have been with those same crooked teeth. Bucky leans back in the couch and keeps his eyes still on the picture. Christ, when  _ was _ the last time he had even seen Steve? He’s not entirely sure. 

They must have been what, nineteen? Twenty maybe? Only eight or nine years ago. Somehow it feels like a lifetime. Bucky tries to remember when the last time was that they saw each other and is even more saddened as he realises that he can’t remember. At some point they had hugged each other goodbye without even knowing it was their last time. There had been no big fight, no explosion that made them part on bad terms. One day one of them must just not have called or texted back, whatever the reason. 

Thinking back on it, there had been a lot going on for the pair of them. Steve’s mother had died, he had gotten accepted into art school with a scholarship (New York School of the  _ freaking _ arts!). But still had to make matters work, he had moved out of the apartment where he had lived with his mother and into a studio apartment closer to school, moved out of Brooklyn to Manhattan. It really just was one hour away, but from growing up on the same street to an hour apart still had felt like there was an ocean in between them. And of course… there had been the matter of Peggy at the time, Steve’s girlfriend.

Bucky himself, well. He had hit a point in live where he didn’t know what to do with himself or what he wanted to do. Hell, he still didn’t know. He had taken a sabbatical, worked his ass off for six months which really had left little spare time for anything else. And then, the other six months he had gone to Grand Central and gotten on the first train with no plan of where to go. He had travelled around the country like that for six months before he started growing short on cash and jumped on a train back home. Then he went to school, night classes mostly while working in the local library, and became a glorified electrician. On some days he still has dreams about becoming an electrical engineer, but those have lessened. 

He supposes that must have happened between them. They grew apart without really growing. Their path had split right in front of them and they had taken the route in life that they each would have encouraged each other to take. Hell, Bucky had screamed at Steve to take the damn scholarship and go to that school. Steve nearly hadn’t. And now the paths in their lives had crossed again, via tinder. Bucky looks at the distance between them, three miles. He smiles a bit at the thought of Steve living in Brooklyn again. 

Bucky presses his thumb on the screen of his phone, then he swipes to the right. His phone instantly tells him that it’s a match and Steve’s now round profile pic does that lovely little bouncy thing with Bucky’s own. Bucky watches it a little bit surprised. This means that Steve stumbled across his profile first and already swiped to like him, right? Had he been sitting on his couch somewhere in Brooklyn, ignored his movie and had a moment of pure nostalgia wash over him? Had Steve recognized him as well? 

Steve must have, he decides. He still read sci-fi, which he had done during their friendship, and there really couldn’t be  _ that _ many guys out in the city that went by the name of Bucky and was a year older than Steve. Those odds he feels, must be pretty slim. He instantly taps the button that suggests to Bucky that he should send Steve a message. When he’s faced with typing one however, he suddenly doesn’t know what to write. 

He taps right back to Steve’s profile and this time to actually read through Steve’s profile. He likes art, works as an illustrator and draws comics when he can. That sounds like Steve, Bucky keeps reading. Steve likes going to the movies, particularly holding hands through romantic comedies and his ideal date would be taking out kites in the park on a windy day. Bucky’s heart softens a little bit when he reads that, and he thinks it’s oddly sweet. He goes back to type Steve a message, and this time he makes it easy. He just types out **Steven Grant Rogers?** He stares at it for a couple of seconds and then locks his phone, rather than anxiously waiting for a response. 

The response comes quickly. Before a minute has passed Bucky’s phone dings. He picks it up and checks the screen. It says  **Steve has sent you a message** . Grinning widely, slides the notification that brings him right back to the conversation. He’s taking out his victory well ahead of time. He knows it’s Steve, his Steve. His Stevie, he can feel it in his gut. Sure enough, Steve’s message reads as something that only his Stevie would know. Steve wrote  **James Buchanan Barnes?** Bucky can hardly believe it. 

He starts typing his reply, which really just ends up being a long message of question after question after inquiry asking how Steve’s been this entire time since they last saw each other. Bucky wants to know everything. He wants to know how the art school turned out and what it’s like being an illustrator. He wants to know where he can read some of those comics and he wants to know how Steve’s doing, where he’s living, how he is. When the hell did he become so buff and wants to know where the hell time went. 

He sends it, and this time he actually sits and waits for Steve to reply. He watches the three little dots dance up. It takes three minutes before Steve shoots back an if possible, even longer message in return. He answers every single question that Bucky asks, and gives him the same amount of questions back. Bucky gets the heartwarming impression that Steve’s just as happy about stumbling across Bucky as he is about finding Steve. 

For the rest of the evening Bucky only messages Steve and ignores all the other messages that he keeps getting. Within the hour they agree to meet up with one another on the upcoming Friday for ice cream, for old times sake. 

\--

Friday seems like forever away. And when it finally is Friday it seems like the day is moving in sluggish pace. Normally Bucky doesn’t mind his job. He enjoys it, he almost always has something to do, going from one home to the other to fix often minor issues, and in the summer it’s warm, so that means that he often gets offered something to drink while he’s fixing whatever little wire that needs to be replaced, or sometimes just something as simple as turning the main fuse back on. 

Today isn’t any different. He has something to do and somewhere to be constantly. The more the day goes on the more he thinks about Steve and the excitement builds. His partner who he usually works with, notices this and all Steve tells him is just the truth. He’s going to meet a friend he hasn’t seen for years. When he finally punches out, Bucky races home to take a shower, and then spends the next forty-five minutes trying to decide what to wear. 

It really shouldn’t be this hard. He’s just meeting Steve. He’s just meeting a friend. He doesn’t have to dress up. But he can’t help it. He wants to look good and he likes to look good. Hell, Steve was downright handsome, he had snuck onto tinder late at night just to look at the pictures of him. Particularly the one where he’s hardly dressed and in the gym. So okay, he wants to impress. Just a little. 

After various trials of outfits Bucky settles on navy denim shorts, a tank with with a space print and his pilot shades. He attempts to tie his hair up in a bun a couple of times until he finally twists it in a way that satisfies him. For shoes, he pulls on his pair of classic, old school converse. Converse goes with anything, he thinks as he grabs his wallet, phone and keys. As he leaves his apartment he shoots a message to Steve, saying that he just left and that he’ll be out front of A.J’s at the settled time. 

Truth is, neither him or Steve still know if the ice cream place is still in business. They had decided not to google to find out, and hold out hope for the best. They had decided on A.J’s to meet up since as children they had blown their way through so many allowances in that place. So it only felt right to meet up there at a place that held so much value for them once upon a time. 

Bucky hops on the train for two stops before he gets off again, then he’s just three minutes away from A.J’s. He doesn’t want to admit it, but his heart is beating away wildly in his chest. He’s about to meet Steve again. A friend he really never should have let go, who he should have traced down again when he came back from his little trip of so called discovery. When he reaches A.J, he’s the first one there and is pleased to find that the ice cream shop is still up and running, although he doesn’t recognize the interior anymore. 

Bucky takes out his phone and checks for a message. Steve texted him a simple  **Ok! Onw!** which he had received about ten minutes prior. Bucky remains standing outside of the shop, moving aside so people can pass by him. He feels a little awkward, just standing there and waiting. He tries to tell himself that people meet up outside of little restaurants and shops like these all the time, so there really is nothing weird about him waiting there. But he can’t help but feel out of place. 

He doesn’t have to worry about it though, when Bucky looks up from his shoes and glances down the street to his left, he somehow manages to spot Steve out of the crowd. He takes his breath away. Steve somehow looks even better in real life than he does on pictures. He’s wearing a simple white tank and khaki shorts. It’s by no means a fabulous outfit but Steve somehow manages to look like a fucking supermodel. It’s hard to believe that the last time Bucky had seen Steve he had been half of what he is now physically. His jaw drops just a little as he watches Steve stride over with careless steps. 

“Hey!” Steve says and pulls out one of his headphones from his ear, extends his arm and comes right in to hug Bucky. Bucky, a little dumbfounded at first takes a second before he reacts. He puts both of his arms around Steve’s back and hugs him in return, feeling how Steve’s other arm also hugs him. Christ he even  _ smells _ great. It’s the best smelling aftershave that Bucky’s ever smelled in his entire life. It’s deep, smokey and woody, making him think of scotch. 

“Hey,” Bucky says. Perhaps a little bit too stupidly. But he can’t help but flash a smile to Steve. “You… When the hell did you get taller than me?!” It’s not right, Steve’s supposed to be a couple of inches shorter than him, not taller, and… bigger in every possible way. Steve looks down to him and shrugs a little as if he’s the innocent one in the party, but the content smirk that spreads on his face really just tells Bucky that Steve’s secretly enjoying it. 

“When you left,” Steve teases with that very same damn smirk so Bucky knows it’s not a jab, but just an attempt at being funny. And it works. Bucky snorts and gives Steve a light shove on his shoulder. Steve breaks out laughing and rubs his shoulder, then the bastard just cups his pec before letting go of himself. “Come on, let’s get some ice cream.” Steve nods over to the shop and steps inside of it. Bucky swallows and follows him, doing his best not to stare at Steve’s ass. God he’s handsome, Bucky thinks, and suddenly he wants nothing more than to be down on his knees in front of Steve. 

Steve’s the most attractive human being that Bucky’s ever seen in his entire life, he’s met him again now for less than a minute and he wants Steve to fuck him. He swallows thickly. If he thought that work was long, now he has to sit through an entire meeting with Steve and try not to let his mind sink into the gutter. Which is always said a whole lot easier than done.

With a sinking feeling in his gut Bucky knows that he’d do anything for Steve. That he’s thirsty as fuck and wants to lick all of him. That he wants to feel Steve inside of him and have Steve fuck him hard against any flat surface they find. Jesus Christ, they were just gonna go for ice cream. And that fucking beard...

\--

Steve is outright adorable to the point where it isn’t fair. He might have changed a whole lot physically, but he is still the soft and sweet guy that Bucky remembers. They both get their ice creams and stroll through the park, talking about their lives and what they’ve been up to. Bucky is glad to hear that Steve really loves being an illustrator and gets told more about the job. He enjoys listening to Steve, enjoys listening to how happy he is and that soft little giggle. Steve never seems to run out of things to say, leaving not a single moment in between them awkward. 

They joke about old times and spend the next two hours talking memories. Bucky grows possibly more enamoured with Steve when he accidently gets some ice cream on his nose, a little brown smudge of chocolate ice cream. He wants to kiss it away, but Steve wipes it away with the palm of his hand before he even gets the chance. 

For dinner they settle on a bistro in the park, each having sandwiches while Bucky tells Steve more about his own life. It feels hilariously unimpressive compared to Steve’s, but Steve listens with big and bright eyes locked on him anyway. It makes Bucky blush a little, which Steve seems to enjoy thoroughly. It makes something flutter in Bucky’s gut when he does that. When did Steve put in an application to be both adorable, sweet, and hot at the same time and even get it granted? Honest to god, it’s not fair to the rest of the world. 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky begins and bumps into Steve’s side as they walk through the park again. The sun is starting to set and the lights in the park are just being turned on. It’s still hot however and the nightly chill has not come over them. He looks at Steve and is struck by just how beautiful that Steve really is. Despite the fixed teeth which Bucky is still mourning a little. He suddenly wants for Steve to put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. Steve hums and looks at him, still smiling that same happy smile with the enthusiasm of a five year old boy that got the lego set he always wished for. “What were you doing on tinder?” 

“Try to meet people, meet someone. Isn’t that what you supposedly do on Tinder?” Steve asks him with that same little sweet smile. “What were you doing on Tinder, Mr. Barnes?” Steve adds on a voice that almost sounds a little like a growl. Bucky lets out a nervous look and looks down to the gravel underneath his converse as they walk. He wants to tell him the truth, the whole full truth. But part of him doesn’t want Steve to know how he fucks more than he talks to people.

“To meet someone.” Bucky deflects with a shrug. Steve barks out that happy laugh again which makes Bucky feel a little bit better. He licks his lips and thinks a bit, before he realises something. “Steve… how did you find me on Tinder?” He asks. Steve gives Bucky a confused look. Almost as if he isn’t entirely sure what Bucky just had asked him. 

“I… your profile turned up and I thought it was you so I swiped right?” Steve says. He sounds unsure however. As if there is a wrong way to answer the question that Bucky just asked him. Bucky shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak again. He’s not sure what to say however, and he closes it again which makes him look like a fish. Steve watches him intently, one eyebrow raised. Bucky feels his cheeks flush again. He’s not entirely sure how to do this without calling Steve out. But does it really count as that? They  _ had _ come across each others profiles, that has to mean something. Ignoring the fact that they matched. 

“I mean… you’d only get my profile if you were looking for guys, right? That’s how tinder works right?” Bucky asks and gestures with his hand a little. Steve nods but still wears that confused expression on his face . The one that asks Bucky to explain himself even further. In short, the one that asks Bucky to be a bit more straightforward and blunt with what he’s about to say. “I thought you liked girls.” Bucky blurts out. 

“I do,” Steve says. Which… really doesn’t help Bucky at all. Either Steve is incredibly thick or Bucky is shit at explaining what he means to someone. He wants to tilt his head back and groan. 

“But you met me on an app while searching for guys? Or were you just… looking for friends?” Bucky asks him and does his best to hide the little bit of fear and disappointment from his voice. Not that he thinks he could have much of a chance with Steve. They had agreed to just meet up for old times sake. This wasn’t a date, no matter how much Bucky would have wished for it to be a date. This was just two friends reuniting as friends. 

“I was searching for guys,” Steve says so offhandedly that it almost sounds funny. Especially since he still sounds like a confused puppy, still not understanding what Bucky is after but desperately trying to understand him. Bucky nearly halts in his step. Feeling if possible even more confused than he already does. “And girls.” Steve adds, Bucky thinks about this for a moment longer before the realisation hits him. He stares at Steve, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid as Steve smiles. Seeing that the revelation is finally going up for him. “I’m Bi Bucky.” 

Bucky feels like a downright idiot. He’s the thick one, not Steve. God what must Steve have thought of him. He feels himself turn red again and looks away. Steve bursts out laughing and throws his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, much like Bucky had wanted him to do that earlier and pulls him in. “God I’m a fucking idiot.” Bucky mumbles and presses his hand against his eyes, trusting Steve to guide him as he walks blindly. “How did I not know this?! When did you figure this out?!” Bucky asks and removes his hand to look at Steve. 

“I’ve always known.” Steve says with a giggle and squeezes Bucky’s shoulder. It doesn’t make him feel better. It just makes him feel way worse. Bucky removes his hand and looks straight ahead of them. “What, you didn’t know?” Steve asks, sounding legitimately surprised. Bucky shakes his head in response. “Bucky how did you not know? I went with you to Pride and everything.” 

“I thought that-” Bucky waves with his hand and stops himself. Then he sighs again and grumbles. “I thought you went along to Pride to support me, cause I made such a big deal about coming out to you and my family and all that. I didn’t think you went for your own sake. You never told me, you never came out to me, and then you met Peggy and I thought for sure you were straight and… and you never came out to me! Why didn’t you come out to me?!” He asks, perhaps a little bit to shrilly. But he doesn’t mean it angrily, it’s just the surprise that’s still caught him of guard. Steve doesn’t seem to take offence by it. He chuckles a little and removes his arm from around Bucky’s shoulders. He wishes Steve would have left it there. 

“I never felt the need to come out, I really thought that you knew,” Steve says. He’s still smiling to Bucky but by now he sounds a little apologetic. He bumps into Bucky again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

“Don’t be.” Bucky shakes his head and smiles to Steve. He is happy for his sake, he truly is. It was just a surprise that he never really expected from Steve. “You’re under no obligation to tell me or to come out to me. It’s my mistake for assuming you were straight. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” Bucky says, feeling truly apologetic as he tells him. Steve waves with his hand and doesn’t look to be in the least bit bothered by it. 

“Don’t be.” Steve repeats Bucky and smiles to him, making him feel a little bit better. Bucky shoves his hands down the back pockets of his shorts as he tries to digest the piece of information that he was just given. Steve is into men as well as he’s into women. The next question burns on the tip of his tongue and frankly, he’s a little bit afraid to ask it. 

“So uhm…” Bucky begins and kicks at a rock. Opening Pandora’s box so there’s no going back. He catches Steve’s attention again. Now he has to ask the question. “So is this…” He begins to gesture in between them. “Just… two old friends meeting up with one another again or is this… a date?” Bucky asks, doing his best not to sound to hopeful. He’s suddenly grateful that it’s gone dark. That means that Steve can’t see that fucking blush spread over his cheeks again. At least not so clearly. 

Steve doesn’t respond him at first, almost as if he’s thinking over what the consequence would be with his answers. What would happen if he’d say it’s a date, what would happen if he’d say if it’s just two old friends meeting up. As if he’s trying to figure out what he himself wants. “I guess.” Steve begins and steps in closer beside Bucky again, putting his arm right back around Bucky’s shoulders where it belongs. Bucky melts a little. “I guess it can be whatever we want it to be. I guess it could be both?” 

God he smells good. 

\--

After the park they make their way to a bar in the area that Bucky knows and enjoys. Steve goes with him willingly, this time keeping his arm around Bucky for the duration of their walk. The bar is filled and leaves no room for them to sit outside now that the air is cooling. So they head in and find themselves a booth that is just being cleared up. 

Something has definitely changed since their conversation in the park, and only for the better. There’s almost a sort of flirtatious twang to their conversation. Bucky isn’t entirely sure if he imagines it or of it’s actually there. He wishes for it to be there, but if Steve’s flirting with him he’s doing it way better than he did when they were young to ladies. Or maybe Bucky had been oblivious to that back then too. One thing is for certain however, he truly does enjoy the feel of Steve’s eyes on him, enjoys how Steve scoots in close to sit right next to him and the way he strokes his fingers over Bucky’s warmed skin. 

They sip of their drinks and talk more, but less about their lives now. It’s almost like a sort of dance in between them now. Teasing the other a little without trying to give in. Bucky finds himself rather terrible at it. Whenever he looks into those eyes of Steve he just wants to straddle his lap and kiss the life out of him. He wants to feel those hands on his hips and under his tank, then back down to his ass. He wants to feel Steve’s beard against his cheeks and neck, he wants to feel it in between his thighs, rubbing him raw. He wants Steve to top the life out of him and he prays to whatever god supports him at that moment that Steve is indeed a top. 

So it is a little surprising when Steve makes the first move and kisses him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sex worker au, where Steve is on the run and laying low with Natasha and Sam, suffering a little from cabin fever he heads out, and stumbles across Bucky, who offers him company for the night in exchange for his price. Steve takes him up on the offer, because he really just wants to talk to another human being for a little while, plus Bucky is kind of cute.

Being on the run wasn’t all that great, but what worried Steve the most was how easily he had slipped right back into it. 

In many ways, it reminded him back of the war. The lack of security was familiar, and he had adapted right to it. It was different being on the run and staying out of the grasp of any government (and particularly Tony’s) and law enforcement than it had been staying out of the hands of Nazi’s and HYDRA. The change in technology being one of the reasons behind it. But even that Steve had adapted quickly to. He had lived for five years before having to go on the run. Contrary to what people seemed to think of him, Steve  _ had  _ gotten used to the modern age. People somehow seemed to think that he needed everything explained, while in reality he just needed to see it once before he understood it. 

How to work a microwave? He had learned that from a movie. Tried it out himself and had a coup-a-soup that tasted terrible. He hadn’t screamed in terror like Tony had joked about. 

Computers? He had just clicked his way through the various programs. Learned what ended up where and was just as handy with them as if he had grown up with them. 

So being on the run in a modern era, was something that he easily had adapted to, and managed just fine. Natasha too found it easy, but it wasn’t her first time either. The one that struggled the most out of their trio, was Sam. He had been so harshly cut off from his day to day life, and he was the one that had the most to lose. 

But he seemed to come around. Bit by bit. Even Sam was slowly starting to get used to it as they ran from the prison to China, to India, to Australia, to eventually Wakanda for a while and then to Brazil. Slowly time had warped from dates to countries. 

But the loneliness hasn’t kicked in for real, until they reached Italy. Seven countries ago. Even Steve was beginning to feel the sting of loneliness. 

Back during the war, he and the Howling Commandos had always still had bases, one half of the war was out for their lives while the other half was there to back them up. To allow them to breathe and to feel human again. This time, it was just them against the world. Quite literally. 

There was no one there to support them. No one waiting to meet them at the hideouts they broke into. It was just them. 

Steve loved the company of Natasha and Sam, he truly did. But it was a lonely life. Eventually playing poker in small, dimly lit kitchens night after night ended up a bit boring. Faces turned sullen, they grew quiet. The tales that they could tell one another grew fewer and fewer as they always were by one another’s side. They knew the tales because they had been there with them. Had the company been different then they might as well have been the ones to tell them. 

As far as being on the run was concerned. It wasn’t all that bad. It was with by far more comforts than last time. And it felt familiar. 

But the sting of loneliness was by far worse than the previous time. 

*

“I’m gonna go out,” Steve declares. There’s another re-run of Friends on tv that they had been watching for the past four hours. None of them had laughed. At first the show had been fun, but now it grated on Steve’s nerves and angered him beyond belief. 

Sam looks at Steve with a raised eyebrow, not even lifting his hand up from the palm of his hand. Natasha, sitting on the floor, tilts her head back and looks at Steve. “I’m gonna go out. I need to go out, I’m going insane in here.” Steve tells them and before they have a chance to stop him, he pulls his way up from the couch. They’re in Seattle, they’ve been in Seattle for a week now since their last interference and we’re waiting for the heat to die out a little. But they hadn’t left the hide out since they arrived and  _ damn it, _ Steve had always wanted to see Seattle, he was going to see Seattle. 

He expects them to protest, to make him change his mind. But Sam just shrugs and let’s his dimmed eyes glance back to Friends on the tv. Watching without really watching. Natasha shrugs. “Stay safe, don’t do anything stupid. Don’t get a tail and keep in touch,” is all she says before she crawls up on the couch and curls up on the spot that Steve just left. He gives them a look, but then turns, grabs his jacket and heads out of the hideout. 

He walks down the street before getting in the first bus that arrives with no particular destination in mind. As long as he got away, the better. There probably wasn’t much to see now at seven in the evening, Seattle already dark. Most museums were probably shut. As were art stores, so he couldn’t even go in and find himself something to do. With a bit of luck he’d find himself a bookshop. Then he could get two or three books to keep himself occupied with. At least for two or three days until they needed to move again. Why didn’t anyone stick hideouts with things to do? There were hardly any books or games, sometimes people had to hide out for months. If all they had to do was to watch friends re-runs then they’d soon start wishing for an encounter with their enemies. 

Steve desperately wanted to avoid that. 

He gets off the buss a couple of stops later, as soon as he’s given the impression that he’s getting closer to a city center and wanders around a bit. Adjusting his cap a little and tries to blend in, while also actively trying to avoid any law officers or cameras that he might spot. The last thing he wants is to give  _ anyone _ a hint that Captain America is hiding out in Seattle with his team and get the government knocking down their door. 

Steve isn’t entirely sure just for how long he walks. But the streets go from early evening crowded to practically abandoned. It starts to snow a little. The kind of small snowflakes that instantly melt away on the ground but makes everything look so beautiful. It makes Steve feel better, a little brighter. Without realizing it, he wanders in a circle, going round by the same statues three times until a voice wakes him up from his trance. 

“You looking for a good time?” 

Steve startles a little, stops walking and straightens his back as he looks over to the person who spoke up. It’s a young man, leaning against a wall with a duffel bag beside him. His hair is thick and brown, curling in such wonderful ways over his temple and around his head. His cheeks have a faint flush of pink and most of his jaw is buried in his scarf. The jacket seems to big for him, oversize, and reaches down to his thighs. He wears those slim fit jeans, fitting tightly against his slender legs while his combats boots look comically clumsy on him. 

“Sorry?” Steve blurts out. His first instinct tells him that the young man isn’t someone he should be cautious with. He doesn’t seem like, well, anything besides the young man that he is. There’s no hidden motives there. The young man smiles at him and tugs down his scarf a little, revealing a handsome jaw and an adorable little chip in his chin. 

“I said, you looking for a good time?” He asks again and smirks. His eyes glitter a little, snowflakes dance down from the sky and settle in his hair. There’s something naughty about the way he asks his question, with the way he looks. It takes Steve an embarrassingly long time before he realizes just what the kid is proposing. 

“Oh!” Steve exclaims to himself, automatically taking a couple of steps closer to the young man before realizing it. Just to save him from having to shout all across the street. “I… don’t know what I’m looking for, to be honest.” Steve confesses with a laugh. He’s not an idiot. He knows what the young man is offering him, should he accept it. He doesn’t see anything wrong with it. As long as it’s on the terms of the young man and he takes all the profit. As long as he’s not being used and reserves the right to back off, to decide just how he sells himself, then why not? He had done it once or twice himself back in the day, just to makes ends meet. His choice entirely, partially motivated with desperation but… he didn’t regret it. Not even in this day.

The young man hums, his eyes flicker up to Steve and he bites down on his lower lip. “Well. For five-hundred I’ll help you figure that out?” The young man offers, turning a little while keeping his eyes on Steve. 

“Five-hundred. That’s quite a lot isn’t it?” Steve snorts, amused by the courage of the kid. 

“I haven’t told you what those five-hundred get you.” The young man points out with a wink. 

“Well, what does those five-hundred get me then?” 

“Me. For twelve hours in any way you want. I’ll do whatever you want.” He leans in a little and then speaks on a hushed voice. “For five-hundred I’ll let you fuck me. I’ll fuck you. I will blow you until my jaw cramps and I will jerk you off. I will play out your fantasies. I will pretend we have known each other for thirty years and that we are lovers. I will pretend like I’ve never seen you before. I will hold you all night, I will talk to you, or just listen to your woes and thoughts. I’ll sing for you, comb your hair with my fingers and make you feel less lonely. I will cook for you. For five-hundred I will do just about anything you ask of me.” 

“Huh.” Steve says and leans against the wall besides the man. “Five-hundred is still a lot for a whole night,” Steve tells him. Five-hundred is a lot of money, but it’s not like he can’t afford it. The man just shrugs and keeps that coy little look of his. 

“I know my worth.” 

“I guess you do.” Steve smirks in return to him and considers the offer. He still feels convinced that the man isn’t a threat to him, that he’s nothing more but a young kid on the streets looking for a way to make due. Steve  _ has  _ been feeling lonely. It would be nice to spend the night with someone who he has never talked to. The young man gives him a good feeling, as if he has a kind soul, someone gentle. Steve clears his throat. “Before I do take you up on this. I do have a few questions.” 

“Oh?” The young man raises an eyebrow and gives Steve an amused look, as if he hadn’t expected to hear that in return. He turns fully towards Steve and smirks. “Go on. Ask your questions.” 

“First. Can I see some ID?” Steve asks, the young man gives him a look of surprise at that. “I want to know how old you are. You look young, I don’t want to get in any trouble.” 

The man barks out a laugh at that and shakes his head, but zips open his jacket to reach for a pocket inside. “You’re sweet, you know that? Most people don’t really ask for age when they’re buying sex or whatever.” He pulls out a black leather wallet from the pocket, flips it open and pulls out a card which he hands to Steve. 

“I’m not most people.” Steve says and takes the ID before looking down on it. The name of the mystery man’s first name is James, and he looks even younger on the picture of the drivers license than he does in front of him. He still has a boyish look to his facial features, which now have been filed away. James, however, is twenty-four, he doesn’t look it, but Steve is inclined to believe him and accepts the ID as a real one. “So, James.” Steve continues but gets cut off. 

“Bucky.”

“Sorry?”

“Bucky. Nobody calls me James, call me Bucky.” Bucky says and smiles sweetly. Steve hands the ID back. 

“From Buchanan?” Steve asks, thinking of the middle name. Bucky rolls his eyes but nods, as if he’d rather not have the middle name mentioned at full at all. That’s alright. Steve can live with that. He hates it when people call him Rogers. 

“Alright. Bucky. Question number two.” Steve watches how Bucky shifts a little, putting the ID back in his wallet and safely tucking it away in his inside jacket again. “Are you doing this alone? Or is someone making you? In other words, if I say yes and give you the five hundred, are all five hundred going to you or do you only get a percentage of it?” 

“I don’t have a pimp. I’m doing this on my own. This is my choice, and it’s voluntarily, if that’s what you’re getting at. I pocket all the money.”

“That’s exactly what I was getting at.” 

“You are very sweet,” Bucky tells him again with a laugh and shakes his head. “Any other questions or was that all?” 

Steve considers it for a little while, he’s overwhelmed with the sudden need to ask Bucky everything. Just to hear something he hasn’t heard before. He shakes his head. “I believe that was all.”

“I do have some requirements however?” 

“What are those?” 

“Half up front.” Is the first thing that comes out past Bucky’s lips. It’s a reasonable demand, Steve figures. Bucky just wants to be sure he’s not left with nothing if Steve decides to sneak out on him at some point in the middle of the night. 

“Sure. What else?” Steve agrees with a nod. Bucky seems a little surprised at this, as if he expected a little bit of resistance to offering up $250 before he even received anything at first. “Well have to stop by an atm but I can do half up front. What else?” 

“When you said you’re not like everyone else, I’m now telling you I am not like everyone else either. I’m willing to do a whole lot of things but I do have lines that you can’t cross. You can’t hit me for example, you can’t visibly bruise me. I can take a lot, but some things I won’t. And for that I have a safe word that I expect of you to respect. Or I will grab the nearest thing and I will smash it on your head and scream bloody murder so someone calls the cops. Do you get that?”

“I get it. I’ll respect it,” Steve says with a nod, having no objections to it whatsoever. Hurting someone, or hitting them isn’t his thing when it comes to fucking someone. Sure he can like it rough, but he would never intentionally hurt anyone. He could be intense at times, he wasn’t about to deny that either. So it would be good for Bucky to have a safe word. “What’s the safe word?”

Bucky seems pleased at Steve’s instant acceptance of the safe word and gives him another soft little smirk. “Applesauce. When I say applesauce I fully expect you to stop whatever you’re doing. If your dick is in my ass or in my mouth you pull it out. We clear?” 

“How do you plan on saying applesauce with my dick in your mouth?” Steve can’t resist the little comment. Bucky gives him a look, but then chuckles and shakes his head. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I get it, anything else?” Steve asks, rolling on his heels a little. Bucky smirks at him, a little all knowing smile that makes him look so smug. 

“Are you really captain America?” Bucky asks of him with that same smug look. Steve barks out a laugh and looks away. “What! I’m curious. You look a whole lot like him and all that. Nobody really knows where he is now, so are you?” 

“Yes,” Steve grins back to him, readily admitting it when in reality he should deny it. Give Bucky a fake name. But for some reason he doesn’t. “I’m really Captain America.” 

“I knew it!” Bucky seems to be pleased about his discovery and claps his hands together once. “It’s the beard that makes it hard to tell. It looks good on you, suits you, this whole rugged look that it gives you. Very handsome.”

“Why thank you.” Steve can’t help but feel flattered at the comment. A little bit filled with pride at the whole idea that someone like Bucky finds him handsome. Maybe it’s just sales talk, maybe it isn’t. Steve wants to hope that it isn’t. Hopes that Bucky really does like him on a personal level. “D’you know where there’s an ATM?” Steve asks and pushes himself away from the wall. Bucky does the same and picks up his duffel bag. 

“There’s one around the corner and down the street. Not far from here. Follow me.” Bucky straps the duffel bag over his shoulder and starts walking down the building. Steve follows and has a sneaking suspicion that the bag that Bucky carries probably contains his entire life. It makes him wonder what on earth Bucky is running from, or towards. But he can’t really ask that. 

Bucky’s word appears to be true, and after turning down the street to the right and walking another minute or two more, they pause by an ATM that Bucky gestures towards as if to say  _ voila _ . Steve stops by it and feeds it his card. The account is under a name that isn’t his, and had been set up by Natasha years ago. Apparently she had accounts on everyone that she knew, building up funds with smaller deposits and stock exchange and probably some other ways that weren’t entirely legal. But it allowed them to fund their time hiding out and being able to pass like regular citizens. Steve isn’t entirely sure on how much money she stocked in there, but he feels no need to check. The ATM spits out $500 dollars for him as if it’s change. Notes in hand, Steve counts them first and then picks out five notes of fifty and passes them over to Bucky. 

“Half now.” Steve says, Bucky doesn’t bother counting the money. He had without a doubt been watching Steve when he had been counting the money. 

“Thank you,” Bucky says and doesn’t bother pulling out his wallet again. Instead he just stuffs the notes in one of the many front pockets on his jacket. “You got any place you wanna go to?” Bucky asks him and pulls out a phone to check the time. He tucks it away just as fast as he pulled it out. 

“Uhh…” Steve mutters and looks around. Suddenly realizing that he has nowhere to take Bucky. He can’t take him back to the hideout flat where Sam and Natasha are. Not if he wants them to overhear everything and judge him forever. Even more so when they find out that he’s paying Bucky. He has no clue where their stance is on selling oneself for sex and he has absolutely no desire to find out that way. 

“That’s fine,” Bucky shrugs and gestures for Steve to follow. He must have realized that Steve has nowhere to go. “I know a place that’s discrete on this level. It’s not to far. We can walk, or we can wait for a bus, jump on it and be there at the same time we would have been if we had walked. Which do you prefer?” 

“Walking, the less busses the better,” Steve mumbles under his breath. 

“Right. Being on the run. And all.” Bucky nods, slows down his pace and walks beside Steve. He’s a little surprised when he feels Bucky’s hand take his, clung their fingers together. “I get it.” 

Steve hums a little bit and nods. Bucky’s drivers license has said he lived in Indiana. Seattle was a far cry away from Indiana. It made him wonder again just how Bucky ended up here, but he still feels like he can’t ask. Like he still should keep a small thin line in between them where Bucky gets to keep all his closest secrets to heart. Yet, it makes him feel a little bit better, however, knowing that he and Bucky both are on the run from something. Two different souls going through the same thing and yet, have it happen to them in such a different way. 

Bucky takes them down the road and turns to the left, crossing the street with Steve. It takes them a little bit more than ten minutes of walking, during which Bucky chatters away while Steve listens. Bucky tells him all about the things he’s seen here in Seattle so far, and funny recollections from his time spent here. It’s nice, Steve thinks. Bucky speaks to him like he’s a person. Speaks to him like he’s Steve Rogers and not Captain America. It’s a refreshing change. 

Eventually they reach a motel with a neon sign that says vacancy. Bucky gestures for Steve to wait while he slips into the reception building. The slightly pudgy woman who works behind the counter practically lights up as soon as she sees Bucky, and even leans in over the counter to give him a one armed hug. Steve watches them interact with a faint smile, Bucky clearly is a sweet enough guy to make people like and remember him. The exchange between him and the woman is quick and he slides some notes over to her, in return she passes him a key. He blows a kiss to her and exits the reception building again and comes back to Steve. 

“She seems to like you,” Steve points out and nods over to the reception building, where the woman has at down again and picked up her kindle again. 

“Who? Jessa?” Bucky looks over his shoulder and gets a fond smile over his face. “Yeah she’s pretty great. She’s helped me a lot during my time here.” Bucky turns his focus back to Steve and shows the room let. “Two-twelve is us. I asked for the room near the fire escape? Figured you might want to use something in case of like… government showing up and all. That cool?” Bucky asks, then he looks real concerned for a moment. “They’re not gonna do anything to me are they?” 

Steve laughs as that and shakes his head, turning Bucky around and pats his shoulder. “No. In the unlikely event that we were followed, which we weren’t, and they’d barge in on us they won’t do anything to you. They’ll most likely just ask you where you stumbled across me, which you’ll tell them the truth of, and then they’ll let you go. They’re going to do their best to keep everything discreet as possible, especially since there’s probably sex involved.” Steve considers for a moment to tell Bucky that they probably would pay him off handsomely to keep his pretty little mouth shut too, but decides against it. He’s been lucky so far and while Bucky seems sweet and unlikely to do that, Steve doesn’t want to test his luck. 

“Right.” Bucky looks calmer at this, but just barely. He shakes it off him and gives Steve another little smile. He raises the key again. “Off to two-twelve?” 

“Lead the way,” Steve features for him and even bows a little. Bucky laughs and bounces off, Steve follows him up a set of stairs and to the end of the walkway, Bucky pauses by the door all the way down and unlocks it, pushes it open and steps inside. 

“Jessa was a dear and told me that we have no neighbors beside us, there’s no one around us in any way you look at it actually.” Bucky says and walks over to the lonely couch and dumps his duffel bag on it. Steve wanders into the room and unzips his jacket. 

“Does Jessa know what you do for a living?” Steve asks offhandly, folds the jacket up and hangs it over a chair, then sits down on the bed. It doesn’t squeak; which is probably a good thing. Bucky shrugs, although Steve’s not sure if it is because he’s trying to undress from his jacket, or if it’s a response. 

“She might have a hunch,I’ve told her that the men who come with me at times are Grindr folks. But if she believes that is a different thing.” Bucky pulls off his long sleeved shirt and reveals even more of that slender body of him. He’s thin, not quite having grown into his adult body just yet. Or maybe he has, but he’s not eating enough to build up some bulk for it. A life on the streets is hard on many way. 

“You only have male clients? Or do you service women too?” Steve asks interested and watches how Bucky makes his way over to him, crawling up on the bed with one leg on either side of Steve as he straddles him. Bucky lets out a little laugh, which does something funny to Steve’s stomach, and folds his fingers together behind Steve’s neck. Steve gently places a hand on Bucky’s thigh, stroking him some through the fabric of his jeans. 

“Only men. I find that I don’t fancy women very much,” Bucky says, there’s something deeper and sultry to his voice now as Steve realizes in a flash that  _ holy shit,  _ Bucky is good at what he does. “What about you? Do you fancy women, or are you a little secret that only fancies men?” 

“I fancy men and women,” Steve confesses and looks into Bucky’s grey, (or are they blue? Steve’s not entirely sure) eyes. God, he could tell Bucly his deepest darkest secrets like this. 

“Well look at that,” Bucky muses, sounding genuinely interested. “Now, Steve…” he looks thoughtful. “What do you want me to call you for this night? Steve? Mr Rogers? Rogers? Captain?” 

Steve snorts, squeezing that thigh of Bucky a bit. “Steve will do.” 

“What about me? Should I stay Bucky? Or do you want me to pretend I’m someone else?”

“A night with Bucky sounds perfect to me, If I’m to be honest.” Steve stammers, his eyes dip down to those wonderful lips of Bucky. And is overwhelmed with a sudden desire to kiss them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is drawing in the middle of summer, and he always finds himself annoyed when his neighbour has loud sex, cause with windows open he can hear. The problem is, when the guy his neighbour sleeps with, sits naked on the fire escape. Across from Steve's apartment.

The stranger sits naked on the fire escape with not a single care in the world. The cigarette dangles loosely in between his fingers and his hair, a bright chestnut brown with a hint of auburn in it is fluffy, damp and curled because of it. 

Steve tries not to stare as he works on his latest assignment. But it’s distracting to have the man sitting there. It’s not like Steve has been able to focus much before. He had his window open because it was late summer, but that didn’t mean that he got any fresh air or hell even a draft for it. The apartment across his own building also had a window open. So for the past half hour before the stranger came out, Steve had to choose between suffocating, or listening to the lovemaking of the stranger and the young woman living in the apartment across his own. 

Steve didn’t get a choice, his asthma made the decision for him and he listened to two people enjoying one another’s company very much all while trying to finish his assignment. 

And now. The fucking stranger is having his after sex cigarette on the fire escape, naked, and doesn’t seem to be giving a single, flying fuck. 

It makes Steve’s ears burn red. 

Really, doesn’t the stranger know how much of a fuck boy it makes him seem?

Frankly, it annoys Steve more than it should. Because when was the last time  _ he  _ got laid? Well over two years ago and then it just had been drunken fumbling in a hallway before passing out on a couch. The next morning he had woken up alone and found out that the person he had dragged home not only had eaten him out of food, but also stolen the $25 he had in his wallet. 

The stranger could get laid every day at every hour, Steve bets bitterly as he adds a few more lines to his assignment. He looks like he never had to struggle a day in his life. He’s not a sorry 5’4 weighing less than 100lbs, with crooked teeth and a bunch of health issues. Ladies and men didn’t exactly throw themselves over him like they would for the stranger. 

There’s a click of a lighter, and across the narrow alleyway the stranger lights a second cigarette. Steve glares at the man and puts down his pen. The stranger just takes a drag of his cigarette and closes his eyes, enjoying the summer sun. Steve watches him for a couple of seconds and is struck by the sudden desire to draw him. 

“People can see you, you know?” Steve says and leans back a bit in his chair, spinning it so he faces him onwards. The stranger opens his eyes and looks down through the grates of the fire escape, then to Steve. 

“We’re on the eighth floor. I doubt people will notice” he says and removes his cigarette from his lips. The scent is familiar and makes Steve think of home. Makes him think of his mother who always came home smelling like cheap menthol cigarettes. 

“I’m on the eighth floor. I notice you’re nude.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight Age diff wip, where Bucky is Steve's younger roommate. Bucky, annoyed by a failed date after he made himself all pretty, with the hots for Steve, flirts with him in hope of still getting laid that evening. Steve, is an idiot and doesn't really notice until Bucky's hand is up his shorts.

At first Steve had been hesitant about having a roommate that was more than ten years younger than him and in college. But Bucky has proven to be a good one. 

Granted. The bar hadn’t been that high. With one of roommate infesting their room with roaches, another leaving their laundry all over the place and a third leaving Steve to pay the full rent for four months before he finally kicked them out. 

But Bucky had never done  _ any _ of that. Bucky paid the rent on time. Bucky did his half of the chores and would even do Steve’s just because he was on a roll, he said. Bucky wasn’t loud. He was polite. He didn’t throw parties unless Steve was going to be gone and Steve never even noticed that a party had happened. Bucky never went through his stuff and kicked the few friends that visited out at ten in the evening at the latest. He didn’t eat Steve’s food and often cooked delicious meals he was ready to share. He was responsible and did his homework, had a part time job and had never once brought a hookup or a date home, keeping Steve awake while he was getting laid. 

Something Steve had been slightly worse at. 

So all in all, Steve found that Bucky was a good roommate. And funny too. 

He was watching television in the early evening, stretched out on the couch and bored with the TV. It was incredible. One would think that on Fridays there ought to be at the very least an interesting movie on, but luck wasn’t on his side. Bucky’s cat Alpine lay stretched out on Steve’s legs, purring happily and had just stopped kneading his calf, the skin is still a little bit sore from all the small scratches. 

Steve isn’t fully aware what’s happening in the movie when he hears the door open. He had been trailing off into daydreams and only put his focus back on the movie when he got louder. Alpine raises his head, blinking sleepily before scrambling towards the familiar noise. Steve checks his watch. It’s only a little bit past nine, and he really hadn’t expected Bucly to be back soon. 

“Hi baby!” Bucky practically squeals as Alpine reaches up to him and lets out a scream of joy. Steve snickers a little and retreats his legs, drops one of them off to the floor and folds the other neatly so to make space for Bucky to sit if he wants to. 

“Back already?” Steve asks, frowning as he can’t make sense of the sudden appearance of a cow in this horror movie. He rolls his eyes and sinks just a little bit deeper in the couch, just a little bit more comfortable. “I thought you weren’t going to be back until like. Late. Or tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah. So did I.” Bucky appears in the doorway. Alpine cradled in his arms, eyes closed and purring so loud that Steve can hear him on the other end of the room. “But. He wasn’t the guy from the pictures. Well. It was him but heavily photoshopped, so you know. Might as well have been entirely fake. Rude, and he forgot to take off a wedding ring so.” Bucky shrugs a little and comes on over to the couch, sitting down on the empty spot with a grin. “I deserve better. Man I love this movie. It’s amazing.” 

“Really?” Steve asks with a raised eyebrow. He still can’t see the appeal to it. “Well. It he was like that, then yeah. You definitely deserve better.”

“Mm,” Bucky hums and raises Alpine a little to give him a quick rapid set of kisses on the top of his head. “What have you two been up to? Just watching movies?” 

“Yeah. We ordered Indian food but Alpine wasn’t a fan of Vindaloo so he let me eat his portion.” Steve jokes. Bucky scrunches up his nose at that and looks over to Steve, who can’t help but let his little smile slip through his stony exterior. He had never been able to keep a straight face while joking. 

“Steve your sense of humor sucks.” Bucky declares. Steve chuckles and moves his foot to give him a nudge. 

“Yeah but you like it.”

“Maybe a little.” Bucky tilts his head back and sighs. Lowering his arms as Alpine begins to squirm a little in his grip. He stretches out and then jumps of Bucky's lap to head towards the kitchen. Steve looks over to Bucky, observing him much rather the movie. He looks… Steve can’t quite put his finger on it. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks again, giving Bucky another nudge with his foot. Bucky looks over to him and gives him a smile, reaching out to pat Steve on his calf and keeps his hand there, stroking the skin with his thumb. It’s the sore spot from Alpines claws, it soothes it a little. 

“Nothing. Just annoyed. I liked talking to that guy. And I spent like, two hours getting ready and for what? Nothing. I was really hoping I’d be getting laid tonight.” 

Steve smiles a little at him and nudges Bucky again with his foot. “You got your whole life to get laid. And if he was like you say he was, then he wasn’t worth you. Sleep with whoever you want but remember that you’re still worth your weight in anti-matter.” 

Bucky frowns at him. “I thought the saying is worth your weight in gold?”

“It is. But anti-matter is much, much more expensive than gold.” 

Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes. “You’re such a nerd. A romantic, but a nerd,” Bucky says, sounding so sweet and affectionate and strokes Steve’s calf again. Bucky’s hands are soft, the touch feels wonderful. “Where did you get these? They look nice.” Bucky’s fingers skitter from Steve’s calf to over his knee and a bit up his thigh. He takes the soft grey fabric of Steve’s sweat-shorts in between his fingers and tugs gently. 

“City sports,” Steve tells him, yawns a little and looks back to the terrible movie. “You should get a pair. They’re real comfy.” 

Steve misses Bucky’s eye roll buy feels how his hand lingers on the top of Steve’s thigh, gently stroking the skin with his fingertips as he watches the movie. They watch the movie for another minute before Bucky speaks up again. “Do you have any plans tonight or is it just watching this movie?” 

“Just the movie.” Steve responds and scratches his chest. He finds it an odd question, what other plans would he have at this hour? Ten PM wasn’t the end of the world but it wasn’t as if he could be bothered to go out again after already swapping into his comfortable clothes for the evening. “Why?” 

Bucky smiles and leans his head back against the couch. There’s something almost naughty to his expression. A little bit daring, a side of Bucky that Steve never really had seen before. 

“You wanna spend it together?” Bucky asks one such a way that it almost makes Steve wonder what the catch is. Bucky seems to be asking while really meaning something else. This feels different than the other times they spend the evenings together in the shared living room. 

“Sure.” Steve keeps his frown on his face, unable of keeping the confusion out of his face. “Did you have wine when you were out?” Steve asks, grinning a little as he suddenly realizes what it is about Bucky that makes him seem different. Bucky, historically, was a light drunk. And there was always something extra flirtatious about him then. 

Bucky blows a raspberry at him and that’s where Steve gets his answer. He begins to laugh, soon enough Bucky joins him. 

“I had a little wine yes,” Bucky says as he relaxes, sinking a little bit deeper in the couch and keeps his hand on Steve’s thigh. The shift makes Bucky place his hand on the inside of it, laying flat against Steve. He’s still stroking him lightly. “Hey Steve?” 

“Mm?” 

“Do you find me pretty?” 

The question is so quick and sudden that it startles Steve a little. All of his little remaining and waning interest in the movie on tv is now down just before it cuts to a commercial break. He must have another confused look on his face again because without even getting an answer Bucky continues. “Like. You date guys too, right? I’ve heard you take some home. I’m not snooping or anything I just. Overheard stuff. You know?” 

Steve nods. “I know,” he says, not feeling in the least that Bucky watches him like that. Then he considers the question, considers what response is appropriate to give. 

Bucky is pretty. Extremely pretty. There is something almost magical by the locks in his hair. The way his lips can go so pink. His eyes, his arms, his hands. Not quite a twink anymore, but not a twunk yet either. His ass and thighs are a testimony to that. Steve has seen him in nothing but his underwear, nothing but a towel around his waist. Has seen him come home late at night and early morning, looking so content and so  _ fucked  _ that it had been difficult not to notice. Steve had tried not to let himself notice. 

Bucky is his roommate. Bucky is twelve years younger than he is. Steve ought not to have these sort of thoughts about him. But…

Bucky is pretty. Extremely pretty. 

“Well?” Bucky asks, squeezing Steve’s thigh in impatience to pull an answer out of him. Suddenly Steve realizes that there’s absolutely nothing innocent about the touch. 

“I think you are pretty,” Steve days for a reason he can’t quite understand. It’s the best to just lay down and deny. To say no. But with Bucky looking at him like that? Steve can’t lie. He’ll only be compelled to tell the truth to those wonderful eyes. 

“Would you fuck me? If I let you?” Bucky slides his hand further under the shorts, fingers sliding over his boxer briefs and to his dick. Steve’s breath hitches. 

“I-“ Steve can’t come up with an answer to the question. His brain short circuits when he feels Bucky gently stroking him, making it extremely difficult to think all of a sudden. To pull himself away because Bucky’s hand feels  _ so good _ and he doesn’t want that feeling to stop. 

“Well?” Bucky asks again, raising his eyebrows a little. He bites down very gently on his lower lip with those white teeth in an alluring way. Steve starts to get hard. Bucky looks extremely pleased with himself. “I think you would. Would you?” 

“I would,” Steve admits in a splutter. Because… he would. Had he not known Bucky, had he just encountered him out in a gay bar somewhere, Steve would have gone home with Bucky or taken him home to fuck him into the bed. On the one occasion when they both had bumped into one another in a gay bar the thought had crossed Steve’s mind. But he hadn’t acted on it. He was his roommate! It would be wrong to sleep with his roommate. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A porn star Au, and without a doubt the longest one of these wips, it's mainly pwp, because I enjoyed writing slight twinkish bucky with happy sex worker aus

Bucky turns up to set like any other day at ten o’clock in the morning. If you even can call it a set. It’s the house that’s in the nicer part of town that has been rented out for the weekend to Falcon Entertainment. He has to park his car on the street as the driveway is already cramped with three large discrete black trucks. There are people buzzing about, most of them wearing semi-professional clothing and carrying equipment inside which tells Bucky they’re a little bit off schedule. 

He gets out of his car, grabs his bag and locks it. He heads inside and greets people on his way in. The director points him over to one of the bathrooms to get changed and ready, informing him just like he thought that they’re running a little bit behind schedule. That’s fine with him, however, he doesn’t have any extra plans for the day and it means he can get ready at a more relaxed pace. 

In the bathroom he finds the clothes he’s supposed to wear. A tank, a bright blue and orange coloured pair of boxer briefs and jean shorts. It’s almost a little boyish he thinks. But he changes into it nonetheless. Just as he’s finished getting changed and twists the lock to unlock the door, he gets a knock on it. 

“You ready to look pretty?” Natasha says as she comes in, carrying a case with her. Bucky snorts and leans against the bathroom counter. 

“I’m always pretty,” Bucky says with a smug little smile and crosses his arms across his chest. Natasha lets out a huff of laughter to tell him she’s amused, and then opens her case to reveal all her makeup brushes, eyeliners, hairsprays, wax, everything under the moon. She even has some freaking glitter in a small spot. 

“Peacock.” She calls him and begins to look through all of her stuff. Bucky looks at her with fondness. He likes Natasha. Over the past few years where they’ve been working on the same set with one another, they’ve developed a sort of friendship with one another. She isn’t afraid to say what she thinks and Bucky likes that about her. 

“Hey, you ever met the other guy? Rogers?” Bucky asks and looks up to the ceiling just as Natasha directs him too as she begins to apply the faint layer of makeup. He had never worked with the man before, although he had read his name on a couple of occasions. For as far as he knows this Rogers guy is the friend of the boss, Sam Wilson. But that’s about where all knowledge stops. Bucky doesn’t even know how the other looks. He could have googled that, and he was intent on doing so, he had just forgotten. 

“Worked with him a couple of times. He’s nice.” Natasha hums and Bucky closes his eyes as one of her soft brushes works its magic over his cheeks. “Friendly. New Yorker. Think he’s a Brooklyn guy like you as well. Has a puppy. Showed everyone pictures of it last time I saw him. Gentle. I think everyone who worked with him has loved doing so.” 

“How’s his dick?” Bucky asks and can’t help but smile a little bit mischievously. Natasha doesn’t bat an eye at the question. In their circles, it’s a perfectly ordinary question to ask. Bucky wants to know who’s dick he’s about to have inside of him for the duration of filming. For him, it’s good to know, just so he knows what to gear himself up to. And Natasha, bless her, knows exactly what answer he’s looking for. 

“He’s a shower not much of a grower. Average size when hard but on the bigger end. I’d pin him at about six inches, maybe a little bit less than that. Straight dick, doesn’t curve upwards or anything. Drops down a little actually. He’s not that thick but gains it a little closer to the root. He’s a bit soft I think? Heard someone else say he was. Oh, and uncut too.” 

“Uncut?” Bucky asks a little bit surprised but nods. Steve’s dick is definitely a dick that he can work with. And an uncut dick should be fun. He rather likes uncut dicks, but they’re almost a bit of a rarity. Natasha nods. 

“Uncut. He’s handsome too. Grooms a little. Muscular. I think you’ll like him. He’s your type actually,” Natasha says with a little shrug and puts down her make up brushes. Bucky gives her a little mysterious smile. He doubts it. Natasha has thought on multiple times that she had figured out Bucky’s type, but she had always been wrong.

“We’ll see,” He hums his answer and winks, then sits down on the edge of the bathtub so she can attempt to tame his hair. They still have to meet, run over the script with the director. Sure maybe this Steve is handsome, but maybe he’s got as much personality as cardboard. Maybe he’s as much of a jackass as quite a few other porn stars are. So Bucky doesn’t hope. 

Natasha is done with his hair about fifteen minutes later, telling him all about the adventures of Liho now that Clint bought a canary. About the same time that she finishes there’s a knock on the door. One of the assistants informs them that they’re doing the script run now, so Bucky stands up and follows her out to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen is the director, and a little to his surprise also the owner of Falcon Entertainment. Sam Wilson himself is standing there talking with the director, flicking through some papers. He’s only met him once at a company party, so he doesn’t feel exactly comfortable just going up and greeting him. Instead, he heads around the kitchen island and leans in over it. 

They talk uninterrupted about the shoot until a fourth person enters the kitchen. Sam Wilson straightens up and grins to the man that just joins them. “There’s my man!” Sam puts down the papers on the kitchen island and spreads his arms. 

Bucky sips on his glass of water and glances to the side before nearly choking on his drink. This must be Steve, Bucky guesses by the clothes that the man wears, or rather lack thereof. 

Steve is a big man in more ways than one. He’s not wearing a shirt and shows off an incredibly muscular chest with dark hairs, a wide waist that just radiates strength. Bucky’s mind goes straight to the gutter and suddenly all he can think of is the idea of Steve thrusting hard into him. He’s bearded with a wide, happy smile. His dirty blonde hair has been styled back and his eyes are bright and shining blue. His ass curves perfectly like it’s a piece of art in the black jeans that he’s wearing. He’s barefoot, and somehow that just adds more to the whole look that is Steve Rogers. 

Bucky wants to get down on his knees and suck his dick. His six-inch dick that isn’t too thick until the root, his uncut dick. He can’t quite believe it, he gets to fuck that man. Or rather, that man gets to fuck him. 

“Sam,” Steve says as he comes in and hugs Sam like the old friends that they are. When he lets go he gives the director beside them a nod before turning his focus to Bucky. “You must be James.” Steve extends him his hand. 

“Bucky.” Bucky corrects him and takes his hand. His grip is strong and solid, he can’t wait for that hand to squeeze his ass. Steve gives him a bit of a confused look. “James is just for the movies.” He explains and waves with his other hand. Steve still holds his hand in his grip. 

“Oh! Oh okay. Bucky then.” Steve winks and lets go of Bucky’s hand. Sam and the director shoot back into the conversation they had previously, so Steve leans in over the kitchen Island towards Bucky. He swallows down another sip of water and desperately tries not to look into Steve’s bright blue eyes. It almost feels like they would suck him in. “So Bucky. Have you been doing this for long? You look pretty young. If you don’t mind me saying.” 

“About two years. I uhh, started when I was twenty. You?” He asks, doing his best to sound as casual as he possibly can. He hopes it works because he can feel the tips of his ears burning. Has he ever even seen a man as beautiful as this before?  _ How _ has he never even seen him before? 

“Closing in at fifteen years now. I was Sam’s first actor actually.” Steve laughs a little and points over his shoulder to his friend.  _ Jesus _ , Bucky thinks. Even his laughter sounds fucking wonderful. “We met on a couple of shoots. He had been saving up to start his own and he signed me on when he started Falcon Entertainment.” 

“Oh yeah.” Bucky nods. He knew that actually. He had heard the story. But for some reason, he had never really seen the man. Well, save for that one poster years ago when he had been a teenager who had still watched porn. Now he just films it. “You still like it after all this time?” Bucky asks. Genuinely interested in the response. When he had first started filming porn it had been a temporary solution. The money had been great for it, but he didn’t know if it was something that would last forever.

“I get paid to have sex for a living. And Sam really does take care of his actors so yeah. I still enjoy it.” Steve says happily. “Speaking of.” Steve straightens up and reaches for his back pocket. He pulls out an envelope and hands it over to Bucky. “My results.” 

“Right.” Bucky takes the envelope and reaches for his own envelope and hands it over. Steve takes it an in unison they open each other’s envelopes. As per company policy, they have to get tested for any STD’s before filming. It leaves an unfortunate gap of a couple of workdays between having been tested and getting the results back, which is why Falcon Entertainment still insists on condoms. 

Steve’s results say that he’s clean. Of course, he is, look at him. Bucky chews on his lower lip and can’t help but want Steve to fuck him bareback. He wants to feel Steve’s come leak out of him 

“Alright,” Bucky hands the paperback and offers Steve a smile. Steve the bastard, just winks. “Looking forward to working with you.” 

“Me too,” Steve says and just leaves his results on the table. 

—

They run over the somewhat script together with the director and Sam. They’re given mostly a rough window to operate within and improvise the rest. Bucky thinks that it’s funny considering that what they’re filming is supposed to seem like an amateur video. Even professional porn wants to film amateur homemade sex tapes. 

Which means it’s honestly a short workday for Bucky but his pay stays the same. Considering the entire film is supposed to be shot in one clip. Then it just needs to be plugged into the computer for minor editing and then it can be posted on the Falcon Entertainment website. 

The points that they’re supposed to hit are easy. There’s not anything that sticks out from a standard recipe. The first stage is making out, with Steve undressing Bucky, jerking him off just a little bit. That’s Bucky’s queue to change things up a bit. He gets to suck Steve’s dick for a good long while, get him all worked up and ready. Steve is then supposed to work Bucky ready for him, Bucky on his stomach and Steve fucking him with his fingers until he can take Steve’s dick. Then Steve is supposed to fuck Bucky while he’s still on his stomach. Fuck him from behind and then a position change. 

All in all, Bucky thinks he’ll be home the latest at three o’clock in the afternoon. For five hours of work at the most, he earns two grand. That’s not bad at all if he can say so himself. And he likes the idea of having some free reign with Steve. Or at least, depending on how much free reign that Steve is willing to give him. He’s scripted to be the more dominant one, and that’s a thought that does… things to Bucky. 

He’s certain that somewhere amongst the crowd of workers, Natasha is feeling all smug and content with herself. 

Usually, he wants to get the job done as well as possible in the first shoot so he can call it a day, but today Bucky finds that he wouldn’t mind if they had to shoot everything a couple of times. At about eleven-thirty, they finally announce that they’re ready to start filming. So Bucky makes his way to the bedroom and flops up on the bed.

The room is warm, courtesy of the lamps all directed towards him. Steve is still talking with the director and Sam in the corner, but whatever it is they settle it quickly and Steve comes and joins Bucky up on the bed. One of the crew members comes and places lube and condoms on the nightstand for them to use and then disappears off again. 

Steve places his large hand on Bucky’s thigh and squeezes it, winking at him. Bucky feels something flush in his gut at that sight. Really, Steve has no right to be this handsome and so sweet on top of everything. It’s not allowed. At least they don’t have any stupid lines, they can go straight at it. 

“Just relax,” Steve says on a voice that’s low enough so only Bucky hears him. 

“I am relaxed,” Bucky tells him and feels the tips of his ears burn again as the blood rushes to them. He licks his lips and moves back up on the bed, Steve’s hand now feeling like a sort of imprint on his thigh. Steve just gives him a knowing look and Bucky decides not to take the bait. Steve turns to the director and shifts a bit on the bed. 

“We good?” Steve asks them, gently stroking his hand up and down Bucky’s calf. Either to set him at ease or to get him to wound up. Bucky’s not entirely sure what Steve is playing at. 

“We’re good, get ready.” The director gives them the countdown, which honestly is just bull. They don’t start shooting until a couple of seconds after anyhow. But it is their queue, and when the director reaches the countdown Steve turns to him and kisses Bucky. 

Bucky’s first thought - the moment he can think again - is that Steve is an excellent kisser. Steve kisses him with confidence and easily, making Bucky instinctively follow suit with him. He tastes nice, Bucky thinks as Steve licks his tongue in Bucky’s mouth, taking full charge and control of their kiss. 

Steve grabs a pillow and the considerate bastard puts it behind Bucky before pushing him down and making Bucky lay down against it. The warm and heavy hand strokes up and down Bucky’s side, fingers just a little bit too heavy so Bucky can’t help but squirm a little. “Ticklish,” He murmurs to Steve in between a kiss. 

“Oh,” Steve mutters and kisses him again, trailing his hand to Bucky’s chest instead. By now they must be filming, Bucky thinks and shuts out the idea of the camera. Shuts out the idea that there are half a dozen other people in the room with them watching their every move. From now on it’s just them.

Steve gently places his hand on Bucky’s neck, stroking his freshly shaven jaw with his fingertips. Bucky reaches up and strokes his own hand up the muscular forearm and is a little blown away by how  _ firm _ Steve feels even under such a light touch. And so warm. It’s almost a little as if he is a couple of degrees warmer than the average human being. 

Steve shifts and moves up a bit, his bulk large but oddly not so intimidating. Bucky does his best to not just turn his back to everyone and crawl over Steve even if it’s all he wants to do. He’s got to keep the angle, so that means he stays on his back and Steve beside him, propped up under his side and kissing him. Stroking that heavy hand down over Bucky’s chest, down to his stomach which does a funny thing at the touch. A heavily loaded feeling in his gut twirls at the touch. Then Steve’s fingers find the hem of Bucky’s tank and slide under. 

Bucky shifts just a little against the touch - being a little bit greedy - and Steve drives his hand further up under his tank. He strokes his thumb over Bucky’s nipple, ever so gently as if it’s Bucky’s first time. He finds the thought oddly sweet as they keep kissing.

Bucky is the one to lick his tongue back into Steve’s mouth, wanting to taste so much more of him than he’s already had. Steve follows suit and does so confidently once more. Again Bucky’s struck by the thought that Steve’s an excellent kisser. He gives as much as he takes. He makes the kiss both soft and sexy, leaving Bucky wanting more of it. 

Steve’s hand trails over Bucky’s chest, to his other nipple. Steve lets out a small amused little sound during their kiss when he feels Bucky’s piercing in his other nipple. He takes hold of it and gently twists it. Bucky breaks their kiss with a soft little gasp, moving up towards it. But Steve doesn’t tease him for long. He strokes his hand down and out from under the tank and trails it over Bucky’s cock, stroking him above the jeans shorts that have started to feel a little bit tight. 

He palms at him, working him up a little with the pressure, with the idea of having those strong fingers wrapped around him and stroking him. Gently Bucky begins to rock his hips against the touch, it doesn’t last long, however. Steve trails his fingers back up a little and undoes Bucky’s shorts. He shifts a little in the bed and works along with Steve to work his way out of the damn pants and toss them away, leaving him in the brightly coloured boxer briefs that the wardrobe folks had picked out for him. 

Steve takes hold of Bucky’s cock which makes him moan a little. Squeezes just a little to ensure that the camera can tell that Bucky’s getting harder. To show that little bit of anticipation that he’s already feeling. God, why didn’t they write in a pointer to the script where Steve blows Bucky? That would have been heaven, to look down to those lips wrapped around him and those bright blue eyes looking right back up to him. That right there is the dream. Bucky groans a little at the idea. 

Steve pulls back from their kiss and gives Bucky a gentle and soft peck on his lips after, brushing their noses together. Bucky tries to catch his lips again for another kiss but Steve moves away. His hand moves off Bucky’s cock and strokes up his chest again, pulling Bucky’s tank along with it. “Blow me?” He asks, and really only has to ask once. Bucky licks his lips, probably red and swollen and all naughty. He nods. 

Steve flops down onto his back and Bucky shifts in the bed, moving down and pulls off his tank as well, he tosses it off the bed and settles in between Steve’s legs. With hurried fingers, he tries to open the other jeans. He gives him a look when he succeeds and hooks his fingers with the belt hoops. Steve gets the hint and lifts up his hips, allowing Bucky to tug down Steve’s jeans and then with minor struggle off. 

“God I want to blow you,” Bucky mutters under his breath. Half for the clip half speaking the truth. Ever since he laid his eyes on Steve he’s wanted to do that to the older man, among a couple of other things. Steve chuckles and lets Bucky tug off his underwear. 

“Yeah? Can’t wait to see you work, beautiful.” Steve winks to him. Bucky feels that heavy surge in his stomach again at the expectation and at the compliment. He flashes his grin to Steve and can’t help but wonder, but hope that some of the comment is genuine. At least a little bit. 

Steve’s cock feels semi-stiff when Bucky wraps his fingers around it and strokes him. He licks his lips and glances down to the dick that Natasha described for him earlier. And holy fuck it’s absolutely stunning. Bucky settles in between Steve’s legs properly and lays on his stomach, making sure that his ass is still perched up. Without taking his eyes off Steve he licks his cock from root to tip. 

Steve has a wonderful musky smell that’s so intoxicating. All Bucky wants to do is nuzzle against Steve and rub up against all over him. He wants to smell that scent for the rest of his life. Steve lets out a moan and places his large hand on the back of Bucky’s head, not quite gripping his hair. He hopes he will, he hopes for Steve to guide him, to show Bucky just how Steve likes it the best. He’s not supposed to blow Steve and have the man enjoy it. He’s just supposed to blow him for the show, keep him aroused enough so Steve can fuck him until they reach the grande finale. But the naughty streak within him wants to make Steve enjoy himself. Wants to tease him and wants to make him feel  _ real _ good. So good that he’ll look back upon this shoot with a smile on his face. 

Steve’s cock grows harder in his grip. The tip is just barely peeking out of the foreskin, glistening just a little with precum. Bucky drags his tongue over it, wraps his lips around it and sucks, pulling the foreskin back over Steve again just slightly. Then gently, with the tip of his tongue, Bucky licks around it. He pulls Steve back a little with his grip, Steve is breathing heavier now, petting at the hair on the back of Bucky’s head. 

Slowly, while looking Steve straight in his eyes again, Bucky takes Steve in his mouth. Opening his mouth as he slowly moves his head down over Steve’s cock. Steve’s breathing hitches and his fingertips scratch at the back of Bucky’s head as he watches him take his cock in his mouth. 

Bucky moves slowly at first, trying to savour as much of the taste that is just pure Steve. He holds him steady at the root, slowly moving his head up and down over Steve’s cock in an attempt to get him all wet. He shifts just a little, moving his other hand of Steve’s meaty thigh to in between his legs, pressing against his balls just slightly. Adding that little bit more of playfulness. 

Then he picks up a pace, bobbing his head up and down over Steve’s cock. He keeps stroking the base of Steve along as he does it, all while massaging his balls still. Steve moans from deeper down in his chest and closes his eyes. He shifts a little on the bed but Bucky can keep going without any disruption. 

Unable to help himself, he grinds his hips down against the bed. Desperate for a little bit of friction. Steve moans again, all wanting for more. Bucky pulls back, keeping his lips all around him. When he just has the tip in his mouth he sucks, hollowing his cheeks while he does and looks up to Steve. 

Steve lets out a little gasp and the nails scratch the back of Bucky’s head again as he now grips hold of Bucky’s hair. His eyes aren’t bright blue anymore, his pupils have blown wide and dark. “God you do that good beautiful, you know that? Fuck that feels good.” Steve mumbles his praise. It makes Bucky feel pleased with himself and his skills, so he keeps going. 

He keeps working Steve, making sure that it doesn’t get boring. He keeps bobbing his head, alternating between sucking and licking at him. He massages his balls gently, rolling them in his palm and sucks those too. Strokes Steve, so he constantly has something to enjoy. 

Steve keeps his hand on the back of his head, fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair and guide him just a little. Gently so, helping Bucky pick a pace that he enjoys. He isn’t an asshole that just shoves Bucky down over his dick. So Bucky wants to do just that, just to surprise Steve, just so the other remembers him. 

He’s warmed up enough by now and he’s a little bit desperate for it himself. Bucky relaxes and shifts just a little bit again. He bobs his head down over Steve a couple of more times, taking more of him every time he bobs down. Steve’s moans turn a little deeper, Bucky sees how he closes his eyes and tilts his head back on the pillow, muttering more praise under his breath. 

Then Bucky takes all of Steve in his mouth. Brushing his nose against the curled hairs all the way at the root. Steve gasps for breath, he tugs a little at Bucky’s hair, a sharp pull that stings a little but feels wonderful. “Oh fuck,” Steve mutters under his breath. Chest rising and falling with his quick breaths. Bucky can feel how the muscles in Steve’s thigh tense up a little. Bucky wishes he could stay this way forever, wishes for Steve to just cum down his throat, he wants to taste all of him, wants to swallow him down. 

But he pulls away. As much as he loves doing it, he can’t do it forever. Steve lets out a deep long moan and Bucky’s lips make a naughty little pop when he lets go of Steve’s cock. He licks his lips and looks up to Steve, grinning a little. Steve looks as if all he sees at the moment is stars. Then his eyes clear and he lets go of Bucky’s hair. His hand slides to under Bucky’s jaw and he pulls him in. Bucky goes willingly and crashes his lips against Steve, grinding his own, now fully hard cock, against Steve’s. 

Steve moans a little in their kiss, sliding his tongue back in Bucky’s mouth and places his arm around Bucky’s back to lock him in place. Just for a little while. Bucky is just about to reach back down to stroke Steve’s cock again when he grabs his hand. “On your stomach,” Steve commands him. Bucky swallows, more turned on than he’s willing to admit at that alone.

He does as he’s told however and slides off Steve and onto his stomach. Steve moves behind him and hooks his fingers at the boxer briefs. He pulls them off just to past Bucky’s thighs, the pull of the fabric makes Bucky’s cock move down against the bed. Then Steve smacks his hand on Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky gasps a little; jumping up at the sting of it but finds that he quite enjoys it. Otherwise, he’s not a fan, but from Steve? Hell, he’ll take it all. With the same hand that smacked him moments earlier, Steve now squeezes his ass. 

“Look at that ass of yours. Round and firm. Bet you spend a lot of work on that huh? What do you do? Squats?” Steve asks and sounds mildly interested. Bucky laughs a little and Steve let’s go of him. 

“Squats. Some lunges,” Bucky tells him and looks over his shoulder to Steve, who has helped himself to the tube of lube. He watches with dark eyes as Steve opens the tube and instantly pushes out some in between his cheeks. It’s much more lube than necessary, but it’ll make for a nice mess later. He already imagined Steve to slide in easily. 

Steve spreads the lube in between Bucky’s cheeks with two of his fingers, it’s a little bit cold to the touch but Bucky doesn’t mind. He feels how Steve circles his fingers around his hole, teasing him. Maybe this is vengeance, Bucky thinks, vengeance for having wound Steve up with the blowjob. 

Then Steve pushes one of his thick, warm fingers in easily. Bucky groans a little and lets his forehead rest against his thumbs. He relaxes easily, allowing Steve’s finger to push into him, and then pull out. Steve only moves his finger in and out of him a couple of times before he adds a second one, stretching Bucky open a bit more. 

Bucky groans at that, feeling a shiver run down his spine from it. He wants to move his hips back against Steve’s touch, wants to feel more of him. It’s greedy of him and he knows it. But he wants more, he wants to downright beg for it. 

“Fuck your ass is beautiful,” Steve says and squeezes Bucky’s ass again with his other free hand. He moves the fingers in and out of him steadily with a wonderful little twist of his wrist that does  _ something _ inside of him. Press against a bundle of nerves of the like, because Bucky feels a sort of tingle in his thighs whenever he does. A desperate need to pull up his legs. “I can’t wait to fuck you, fuck that wonderful ass of yours. Slide in and out of you over and over,” Steve adds, Bucky senses there’s more to the line than Steve’s saying. His chest burns with curiosity. 

Bucky gasps when Steve gives him a third finger. Steve also stops squeezing Bucky’s ass, he slides his hand down in between Bucky’s legs, stroking down some of the lube over the underside of Bucky’s cock. Bucky moans again, loving the sensation of Steve’s fingertips against the underside of his cock, pressing lightly enough so he feels then, and then when he reaches the tip he wraps his hand around him and gives him one or two strokes. Bucky is finding it hard to focus. 

“Look at that, you’re taking all of this like a champ aren't you? Think you could take me now?” Steve sounds almost smug when he asks the question. He does that same twisting movement again with his wrist and Bucky swears he sees fucking stars behind his eyelids. 

“Yes, yes god I- yes,” Bucky stammers, now lifting his hips up a little bit from the bed. Steve smacks Bucky’s ass again and he imagines his asscheeks turning a faint shade of pink now. Steve laughs a little. 

“I’m not a god but I will fuck you,” Steve says and slides his fingers out of Bucky’s ass. Making him feel horribly empty. Bucky looks over his shoulder again and bites down on his lip as he watches Steve. Steve grabs the condom from the nightstand and easily tears the small packet open with help of his teeth. The condom gets rolled on with ease. And then Steve grabs the lube again, either to tease Bucky some more by keeping him waiting or because he’s genuinely nice to Bucky. He’s inclined to believe it's a little bit of both. 

Steve lays down beside Bucky on the bed and pulls him up, Bucky’s back against Steve’s chest. He trails a hand down Bucky’s abdomen, carefully avoiding his ticklish sides. Bucky turns a little, just enough so he finds Steve’s lips and kisses him. He feels the tip of Steve’s cock press against him. 

“Make me feel you,” Bucky says, brushing his nose against Steve’s. “Make me feel you, I want it now. C’mon. Give me you,” Bucky murmurs to him, licks the tip of his tongue over Steve’s lips. It earns him a kiss, Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s hip, making him lay still. Bucky gets the hint and stays exactly where he is while Steve reaches to grab his cock, then he pushes in. 

Bucky groans as he feels how Steve fills him up, almost teasingly slow. The head pushes into him, against his back Steve shudders a little. Steve moves his hips just a little bit more, then he lets go of himself and pushes all the way in. Bucky groans again, loving the feel of Steve finally inside of him, stretching him in the most wonderful of ways. He shifts his legs a little, ensuring that the camera has a full view of both him and Steve inside of him. Then Steve thrusts, still light, but with the steady movement of someone trying to find a perfect pace.

Bucky fights the urge to reach down and touch himself and instead just keeps laying still. Letting Steve find a pace that he’d comfortable with and that he can manage. Bucky closes his eyes and keeps moaning, enjoying the smooth feeling of how Steve pushes into him and then pulls out just as easily. Nice and slick from the excessive amount of lube that he had used. It makes Bucky feel like he’s already been fucked several times that day and that Steve is the last and finishing touch. He loves it. 

“God you feel good,” Bucky murmurs out before moaning again. He feels Steve lick at his neck. Drag his tongue to behind Bucky’s ear before Steve brushes his teeth over the skin in his neck. Steve’s grip of Bucky’s hip grows harder and possessive just before he bites down on the skin. Bucky gasps. He wants to reach behind him, tangling his fingers in that wonderful shade of blonde hair and hold on tight to Steve. He wants to do so many things. 

“Keep doing that,” Bucky instead says, tensing up a little around Steve and lets out another moan accompanied by a shiver. Behind him, Steve moans against his skin which feels almost electrifying. He hopes that Steve will get what Bucky is trying to tell him. Bucky wants Steve to know that despite everything he still very much enjoys what Steve is doing to him. Not just for the job, but on a deeply personal level of his own enjoyment. “Just like that Stevie,” 

He moans again as Steve thrusts a bit sharper. The nickname having slipped out of him without much thought. Steve lets go of Bucky’s hip and slides his hand down Bucky’s waist, still keeping him in place. Hand so close to Bucky’s cock but he doesn’t touch him. “Call me that again,” Steve groans and thrusts a bit harder. There’s a change in the angle and Bucky gasps again, tensing up around Steve once more. Partially surprise, partially arousal. 

“Fuck me, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs. Not wasting any more time. Enjoying that Steve likes the pet name. “C’mon fuck me good.” Bucky moans again, closes his eyes and allows himself to enjoy the feel of it. Steve bites Bucky’s neck again. The sharp pain of it is electrifying and makes Bucky tense around Steve again. The groan that Steve Let’s out is wonderful. 

He moans louder from it all, wanting more and needing more. He can feel his orgasm build up. Deep down in his gut, the warm sensation is growing and getting bigger. It makes Bucky want to chase it. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck,” Bucky whimpers over and over. He reaches behind him and grips hold of Steve’s thigh, he digs his nails into the skin and feels the strong muscles of it. Steve thrusts hard enough into him to make him gasp again, Bucky swears he sees stars again and the odd tingle in his leg is back. A sort of cramp without the pain. 

“There we go,” Steve breathes in Bucky’s ear on a low tone before nipping at his earlobe again. Bucky laughs weakly, realizing in a sudden flash that Steve is making him feel this good entirely on purpose. This is Steve’s revenge. 

“Do that again,” Bucky tells him, desperately trying to pull Steve close to him and grind into him. “Please Stevie do that again,” Bucky asks of him, even if he isn’t entirely sure what exactly Steve did to make him feel that good. Maybe it’s the angle, maybe it’s the way Steve thrusts into him, he doesn’t really care. He just wants Steve to do it again. 

“What? This?” Steve whispers to him before he digs his fingers into Bucky’s hips again and thrusts faster into him. Bucky gasps and tenses up again, letting out Sounds he’s never known himself to make before. Whatever Steve did before he does again and Bucky feels that odd sort of cramp again in his legs. The orgasm that had been building slowly and steadily now races towards him. Deep, powerful and unrelenting, making him forget all about the fact that he’s supposed to last for the camera. 

Steve, however, doesn’t forget this. Only moments before Bucky’s orgasm is about to hit him Steve stops, grinding fully against Bucky and making him feel so full and good. Bucky’s shivering a little, breaking out in goosebumps at the soft little kisses that he gets in his neck. “That what you wanted? You wanted to feel like that?” 

Bucky can only nod in response to him. Feeling to stunned for anything else. Steve shifts behind him and props up his elbow. He gently places a few fingers under Bucky’s chin and turns his head so he can kiss him properly. Bucky follows Steve’s lead and absolutely adores every single second of it. Then he moves back and away, pulling out of Bucky which makes him whine. “No no no,”

“Shh,” Steve hushes him and gives him another soft kiss before he makes Bucky lay down on his back and shifts in between Bucky’s legs, still sitting up so Bucky can watch those glorious muscles of him. Bucky bites his lip and watches him attentively. Rocking his hips towards Steve a bit. His cock is laying against his abdomen, so hard that it’s almost painful. 

“You’ll get me again. Don’t you worry your beautiful little head about that.” Steve promises and strokes himself a couple of times, cock still slick with the lube. Then he grabs Bucky by his legs and tugs him closer. Bucky helps a little bit at that but soon breaks out in a fit of giggles. Steve winks to him again and spreads Bucky’s legs. 

Bucky keeps biting down on his lip and watches Steve as he lines himself up again, fighting the urge to reach down and stroke himself. There’s pre-cum dripping from his cock, pooling on his abdomen. Steve lines himself up to Bucky and pushes in. Steve enters him again with a deep moan from his chest and slides in just as easily as before. Bucky breathes a little heavier at the sensation of Steve filling him up again. Steve Rogers has officially ruined all other dick for Bucky. When this shoot is done the only dick he’s ever going to want again is Steve’s. 

Steve picks a pace easily. Starting out at a regular, even pace and thrusts fully into Bucky before pulling back out. Before long Bucky is moaning with each thrust, reaching above his head and grips hold of the bedsheets just to have something to hold on to. Steve is absolutely mesmerizing to watch. The muscles rippling with each thrust, the wonderful expression on his face with each moan, how he clearly is trying to keep it together every time that Bucky tenses up around of him. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Bucky closes his eyes again and tilts his head back, arching his back up against Steve. “So fucking good Stevie I love the way you feel. So fucking good,” Bucky mutters before a moan. The orgasm is building again. Steadily, deep and coiling in his gut. “Gonna make me cum like this,” He tells Steve with a grin. He doesn’t think that he other knows, but Bucky can’t remember ever cumming hands-free for a shoot. He’s happy that it’ll be with Steve. 

“Yeah?” Steve grins. Pleased with the bit of information that he’s been given. There’s a little bit more force to his thrusts now, that little teasing bit that is just meant to be pushing him over the edge. 

“Uhuh,” Bucky nods, moaning again soon after. He lets his eyes fall close again and just focuses on the pleasure that he’s being given. Steve changes his angle, giving Bucky that weak feeling in his legs again. He moans a bit louder at that, opening his eyes and looking Steve into his. There’s something dark and desperate in his eyes. Bucky reaches instinctively to Steve’s hand and grips hold of it, squeezing it hard. Steve returns the favour, holding on to Bucky just as much as Bucky holds onto him. 

Bucky’s breathing begins to hitch with every single breath as Steve does  _ whatever  _ it is he does in that way which makes Bucky feel absolutely wonderful. His orgasm is so close, only mere moments away. Boiling right underneath his skin. And then, Steve eases up on his thrusts, making that magic feeling disappear without pulling Bucky’s orgasm away from him. Instead, it keeps boiling right underneath his skin, long and drawn out without instantly pushing him over the edge. 

Bucky keeps cursing under his breath, holding Steve’s hand so tight that he might even be breaking the bones. Then Steve does one extra thrust that’s just a little bit harder than the others and Bucky spills come all over his chest as his orgasm hits him. Bucky swears he sees those stars again as He cums and Steve keeps thrusting. 

He is so wrapped up in his own orgasm that he barely notices how Steve reaches his. He doesn’t until Steve is looming over him and kisses him all soft and gentle. Somewhere far away there’s a voice that says  _ cut _ .

— 

Bucky’s legs still feel a little weak when he steps out of the shower, all cleaned up. He feels a little bit dazed still. The whole ordeal still has this unreal sensation to it. His muscles ache a little, but I’m a good way. He grabs one of the company towels and dries his hair, then his body. There’s a soft knock on the door that wakes him up from the wonderful dream that was Steve. 

It was positively the best sex he’s ever had in his life, and unless he has to shoot another film with Steve he doubts he’ll ever feel like that again. 

“C’mon in,” Bucky wraps the towel around his waist and leans back against the bathroom counter. The door opens as he glances over to it. Much to his surprise, Steve steps in. He’s wearing a darker pair of jeans now and a white t-shirt. In his hand, he’s holding a flannel shirt. “Hey,” Bucky says and hopes that the swooping feeling in his gut doesn’t translate to his greeting. 

“Hey,” Steve says and smiles to him. His eyes dip down to Bucky’s waist, then up to his chest and to his hair. He smiles a little. “Your hair curls when wet,” Steve points out and reaches over to it, twirling his fingers in between a curled strand of hair. 

“Yeah,” Bucky blurts out, feeling by far more stupid than he sounds. He smiles a little as he looks at Steve, who watches that little piece of hair in between his fingers like it’s the most wonderful thing on earth. Then he sees that magical moment just as Steve notices that he might have overstepped. He pulls back his hand as if someone burned him with a look of adoration mixed with shame. He looks at him, a little sheepish. 

“I just wanted to say… I enjoyed working with you today.” Steve crosses his arms over his chest and looks down for a hot second before he looks back to Bucky. Bucky smiles a little. 

“I did too,” Bucky says softly, heart thumping in his chest. He wants to say so much more than just that. But the words that seem so fantastic only gather to die on the tip of his tongue. Steve licks his lips again and looks down. Bucky watches the bit of pink stroke those lips and imagines the tongue somewhere completely different before he can help it. 

“Uhm,” Steve strokes his beard, stammers a little. Bucky raises an amused eyebrow at the way that Steve changed so quickly from all bravado to someone with a bundle of nerves in their gut. Then he catches Bucky’s eyes again. They’re not blue. They’re black. Steve surges forward and kisses him, pushing Bucky up on the bathroom counter. 

Bucky groans in it and places both of his hands on Steve’s neck, kissing him right back. Steve’s large and warm hands trail all over Bucky's back, to his hips and then to his ass. Giving him a squeeze. Then a hand snakes its way in between them. Pushing the towel apart and wraps his fingers around Bucky’s cock, squeezing him a little. Bucky groans again and tries to arch a little to the touch, he’s already half-hard again. 

Steve breaks their kiss, breathless and looks deep into Bucky’s eyes. “You want to fuck?” He asks him on a deep and hushed tone. Bucky can’t believe what he hears. He nods, a bit stupidly. Then Steve kisses him again, so deep that he might as well suck the breath out of him. The kiss doesn’t last however, Steve pulls away and whispers an address to him. “Seven,” Steve gives him another short quick peck on his lips and then pulls away, darting out of the bathroom with a content grin and leaves Bucky standing against the bathroom counter, the towel now open and entirely naked in the steamed-up room. 

—————————————————————————————

Bucky gets home a little bit past two in the afternoon and has to spend an excruciating four and a half hours waiting before he can go to Steve. He doesn’t even have a phone number to call or text to ask if he can come over earlier. He’s stuck waiting, half-hard at the thought alone of getting to fuck Steve. 

Several moments Bucky considered to reach down his sweats and do something about it. But at the same time, he doesn’t want to ruin the fun for later. Even if all he really wants is jerk off and ride one of his toys. He wants many things. Instead, Bucky settles for something different. 

He’s still a little bit lose from the shoot and he wants to keep it that way. He wants to be ready for Steve s that when he gets there, Steve can just tug down his pants and slide right into him. He wants to be able to skip the foreplay and get right to it. Something in his gut tells him that Steve would like that as well very much. He’s got all the right equipment for that in his bedroom drawer, and with a little bit of lube, he slides in a butt plug. Giving him something to tense upon while he waits, a constant reminded that Steve is waiting for him. And besides, the metal plug with the blue gem makes him feel pretty. 

Bucky leaves around six-thirty in the evening. Wearing tight jeans a tank that he personally thinks works wonders on him. The drive to the address that Steve gave him isn’t that long, and when his phone tells him he’s less than a mile away from his destination he feels rather impressed with the neighbourhood. The houses are modern, with quite a bunch of windows. Yards with bushes separating one another’s property, it seems like every house has its own unique little addition. When his phone tells him he has reached his destination, Bucky pulls up on the driveway to a White House. From the outside, it’s not that ordinary. 

Before Bucky gets out of the car he quickly texts the address and his location to Natasha, as well as informing her (a little against his will) who he’s with just in case it turns out Steve is a serial killer. Bucky doesn’t think so, but you never know. 

Bucky gets out of his car, locks it, and heads up to the home. He tenses up a little and feels the metal plug inside of him. His dick is already hardening a little in his tight jeans and he hopes that Steve will want to go for it just as quickly as Bucky does. No small talk. 

He rings the bell and waits, shoving his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. He glances around a little, spotting a mother walking down the street with a stroller and a blonde little girl beside her. Then the door opens. 

Bucky turns his head quickly. Steve looks if possibly even more handsome than that afternoon. He’s still wearing the same clothes, the only difference really is that his hair isn’t styled back now. It makes him look like a soft and gentle lumberjack who would wear red flannel pyjamas and keep Bucky warm in the coldest of winters. He beams at him, looking positively pleased with the sight of Bucky. It makes him feel both breathless and flushed. 

“Hi,” Bucky says, feeling a little stupid at the statement and smiles a little. 

“Hey,” Steve says, his shoulders drop a little as he relaxes. Then he steps aside and holds the door open for him. “Come in, Come in,” Steve urges and gestures down the hallway. Bucky steps inside, marvelling at the white stone floor and the nearly decorated hallway, walls with colourful and beautiful paintings on them. Steve shuts the door and the hallway grows a little bit darker because of the tinted glass. 

For a moment neither of them say anything. They share a look before they both break out in giggles at the awkwardness of the whole ordeal. Then Steve grabs Bucky by his wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle, instantly making Bucky melt against him and place a hand in Steve’s neck while the other moves his strong arms around Bucky’s back to hold him in place. 

Then it instantly turns dirtier. Bucky parts his lips for Steve and the man’s tongue slides into his mouth. Bucky lets out a soft moan and moves his hand into Steve’s hair, gripping hold of it just as Steve pushes him up against the wall. He moves a thigh in between Steve’s legs, wanting to give him something to rub up against to. Steve doesn’t seem to mind. It’s exactly what he does. 

Steve slides his hand down Bucky’s back, squeezing his ass. Bucky gasps a little, tensing up around the plug inside of him. It turns him on more than he’s willing to admit that Steve doesn’t even know he’s wearing it. Steve breaks their kiss and instead dedicates his time to Bucky’s neck. His teeth scrape against the skin, kissing, occasionally sucking at it. Bucky closes his eyes and tilts his head back, feeling it thump against the wall behind him. 

Then Steve gets down on his knees and lifts up Bucky’s shirt a little, pressing a kiss to his abdomen. It makes him break out in goosebumps. He looks down to Steve on his knees in front of him and Jesus Christ it’s the hottest damn thing he’s seen in ages. Steve winks up to him. 

He bites hold of Bucky’s jeans and pulls his head to the side, making the button above the zipper come undone. Then Steve’s tongue darts past those pink lips and lifts up the metal of it, he clasps it between his teeth. Bucky watches with bated breath. Then Steve pulls down the zipper, agonizingly slow. 

Bucky feels Steve’s hot breath against his cock. He bites down on his lower lip, turning it red as blood rushes to it while Steve brushes his lips over the fabric of his jockstrap. Steve tugs the jeans down just a little bit more and he licks him over the fabric. Bucky makes a needy sound, trying his best to not beg. It’s pathetically to soon for that. 

Steve blinks, casting his blue eyes up to him. Fuck he’s got long and beautiful eyelashes. Bucky swallows, his throat feels thick. Then Steve pulls agonizingly far away and tugs down Bucky’s jeans. “Step out,” He tells him. Bucky kicks off his shoes and does as he’s told, leaving him in only his shirt and jockstrap in front of him. Steve strokes a hand up Bucky’s thigh. 

“You were trying hard not to cum during the shoot, weren’t you? It’s all you wanted to do, isn’t it? I could feel you, tensing down on me like that as you tried to keep yourself together,” Steve murmurs and mouths over Bucky’s cock again. 

“Mhm,” Bucky murmurs, though it just comes out strangled. “You were being a bastard too, trying to get me to cum like that,” Bucky retorts, closing his eyes as he feels Steve tug the jockstrap a bit to the side, licking his cock. Steve chuckles a little bit. 

“Guilty as charged,” Steve murmurs and slides a hand in between Bucky’s legs to his ass and squeezes him again. Bucky feels a slight movement of the plug inside of him as a finger brushes over it. Steve pauses a little at that, then he looks back up to Bucky and removes his hand. “Turn around.” 

Bucky does as he’s asked and turns around. He places both of his palms on the wall in front of him and feels himself grin as Steve spreads his asscheeks just enough. There’s a slight push on it and the plug moves inside of him. He bites back a little moan. 

“Why. Look at you,” Steve says. Bucky feels how Steve pulls at the plug a little. Testing his grounds and seeing how easy it moves in him. “This is a pretty one. I’ve never seen one of these up close before. Blue certainly is your colour.” Steve pushes the plug back in and Bucky’s groan strangles itself somewhere in his throat. 

“It makes me feel pretty,” Bucky tells him without an ounce of shame. He never feels more pretty or sexy than when he’s wearing it. It doesn’t matter if it’s in private or while he goes to get a coffee. When he wears it, he feels like he could do anything. Could do anyone. Bucky shivers a little when he feels Steve press a kiss to the base of his spine, then his big but gentle hands make him turn around again so he can look down to Steve. 

“You are very pretty,” Steve tells him with those wonderful blue eyes and Bucky thinks that he’s in love. 

Steve licks Bucky again over the fabric of his jockstrap, Bucky licks his lips and watches Steve. Sees as he tugs it to the side and licks Bucky again, this time tongue to skin. Bucky moans again and reaches down to tangle his fingers in that puffy brown hair of Steve. 

Steve doesn’t seem to mind. He licks Bucky again to make him moan again. It works. Bucky lets out a sudden gasp of surprise when he feels Steve take him in his mouth. “Holy fuck,” Bucky murmurs and opens his eyes to look at him. He’s absolutely marvellous with those pink lips around his dick like that. It’s an image he will never forget. 

Steve stares him right in his eyes as he takes more of Bucky in an experimental way. Judging to see how much of Bucky he can take and how far he can take him. At least until Steve pulls back and sucks at the head. Bucky gasps again and tugs at Steve’s hair by pure instinct. He suddenly wants nothing more but to thrust into Steve’s mouth and feel more of that gorgeous wonderful heat. 

Steve does this for a couple of seconds before he bobs his head. Bucky feels Steve’s hand slide down to his ass again. Two of his fingers spread his cheeks, slide up so that the blue little stone of the plug is in between them and tugs a little. 

“Oh,” Bucky murmurs with a shiver. He closes his eyes again and feels how Steve takes more of him in his mouth while he at the same time pulls at the plug. Pulling it out just a little to widen Bucky up a little more. Then he pushes just as agonizingly slow back into him when he pulls away. He pushes the plug even further and deeper and sucks at the tip of his cock again. Bucky lets out a moan that sounds almost pathetic at that. He feels torn at moving his hips back against Steve’s hand and grind against the plug, or to thrust into Steve’s mouth to feel more of that heat. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Bucky murmurs over and over, he’s sure that if Steve didn’t have his dick in his mouth he would have laughed. 

“You feeling good beautiful?” Steve asks as he drags his lips down the side of Bucky’s cock. Bucky, who is biting down hard on his lower lip, lets out another high pitched whine. “Good, I want to make you feel real good,” Steve practically purrs to him, his nose brushing over the trimmed curls of Bucky’s pubes. 

Bucky’s breathing is quick and ragged, almost as if it’s his first sexual experience. But this is better. This is, much, much better. Steve licks one of Bucky’s balls. Sucks it in his mouth just as he tugs at the plug again, working him a bit looser. Bucky shivers again. An amazing pleasure that feels like melted gold spreads through his veins. He goes weak in his knees. This is going to be over embarrassingly quickly. He tugs at Steve’s hair unintentionally, but Steve makes a happy noise as he pulls away, lips letting go of one of his balls as he pushes the plug back in him. Bucky’s thighs are so tense that he can feel the twitch in them. 

Steve looks up to him again. Those wonderful blue eyes are dark. “You wanna come like this? Because I will let you come like this if you want, I’ll let you come in every way you want. As many times as you want,” Steve tells him, closes his fingers around Bucky’s dick and strokes him again, slowly and all teasing. “Over, and over again. I’ll make you feel so good doll. I promise you, all I want is to make you feel so good; and watch your face when you make a mess of yourself,”

“Hng,” Bucky grunts at the thought, he reaches to the wall above his head and desperately searches for something to hold on to. He doesn’t, it’s just a flat wall behind him. He moves his hips forward just slightly. Steve still has a grip on the plug, and tugs at it again. Bucky tenses up around it. He realizes he still hasn’t given Steve an answer so he nods frantically. At that moment he wants nothing else but to come. 

Steve takes Bucky back in his mouth, closes those lips around him again and takes him right back into the warm heat. Bucky groans again, Steve pushes the plug back in him, only to keep moving it at a slow, rhythmic movement. Steve pulls back, sucks at the tip of Bucky’s dick and glances up to him. Those fucking eyelashes of Steve are practically touching his cheekbones. 

Steve holds him steady with his fingers around the base of his dick, pulls back and licks his tongue over the head once more. Bucky lets out another pathetic little noise. He seems to be full of those today. Steve closes his lips around him again and sucks again for a short moment before he bobs his head down over him. Worshipping his cock as he blows him, keeping him on the edge with the help of the plug. 

He comes quickly and hard, not totally off guard, but the strength of his orgasm surprises him. He moans from deep down within his chest, and Steve catches all of him in his mouth as he does. When his lips pop off him, there isn’t a trace of cum, and he slides both of his hands to Bucky’s hips to keep him in place. He feels weak in his knees still, and realizes slowly as he comes to that Steve is helping to keep him standing up. 

“You okay?” Steve asks him with a grin. Bucky, who has his eyes closed and feels like he’s been hit by a truck, nods. 

“Uhuh, fucking amazing,” Bucky tells him, hears how Steve shifts and how the grip of Bucky’s hips changes. He feels the soft press of Steve’s lips against his own. Steve slides his arm around Bucky’s waist and keeps him steady. 

Steve licks his tongue in Bucky’s mouth, letting him taste the slightly salty aftertaste. Bucky moans a little at that, grinding his hips against Steve and touching all of Steve while his hands slide to Steve’s neck. Steve squeezes Bucky’s ass, slides a hand to Bucky’s thigh and makes him lift his leg a little. Bucky does and lets Steve guide the leg around his waist. Then he does the same on Bucky’s other thigh, holding a tight grip around Bucky’s waist. “Up.” 

Bucky does as he’s asked and Steve lifts him like he’s nothing, holding him up as he carries him further into the house. Bucky kisses him and keeps kissing him. Steve knows exactly where to walk, and carries him to a large bedroom without them ever bumping against anything. When he reaches the edge of the bed he crawls upon it with his knees only and gently sets Bucky down rather than just throwing him. Bucky pulls Steve with him, hands still in his neck as Steve comes down with him. 

Steve traces a hand under Bucky’s shirt, tugs it up. Bucky shifts underneath him, letting Steve up, up and eventually, over his head and leave him entirely undressed save for the jockstrap, that still is pushed aside. “You’re too clothed,” Bucky murmurs, sliding his own hands down Steve’s chest and wanting nothing more but to touch those muscles again. 

“Yeah?” Steve responds and leans back and away from him, leaning back and pulls that shirt over his own head. He throws it away with little care of where it lands. Bucky bites down on his lip again, reaching out to touch Steve, wanting to feel that bit of chest hair on the palm of his hand. “Better start undressing me then.” 

“Let me suck your dick,  _ please, _ ” Bucky whines against Steve’s lips. Steve grins a little, his strong hands moving all over Bucky’s body, touching his sides, his back, sliding down to his ass and squeezing. Sliding his fingers in between his cheeks and gives the plug a push. Bucky groans, shivering all over. “Please.” It’s less of a question and more of a command. He presses his hand on Steve’s chest, applying more pressure to make Steve shift back on the bed all while following him, never once wanting to be apart of those lips. 

Steve shifts back, sitting down on the bed and adjusts his legs. Bucky slides his hand down from his chest to his jeans. Opening them as he kisses him again, licking into the older man’s mouth. Steve keeps him firmly in place with a hand on the back of Bucky’s head. He groans a little in the kiss, twisting his wrist so he can slide his hand into Steve’s jeans and rubs the palm of his hand against him, up and down. Steve is already sporting a semi. 

“C’mon. Get those off,” Bucky pants after their kiss. “I want to suck your dick, I want to swallow all of you down, want you in the back of my throat and want to taste your cum. Want to get your dick all nice and wet for me, so you can just slide right in.” Bucky is shivering with anticipation. Wanting nothing more than to feel Steve inside of him again. Hard and fast. Deep and slow. So close that he’s suffocating under the weight of Steve, under his kisses and his touches. To the point where he only sees stars as his eyes roll back and his back arched off the bed. Muscles tensing to the point where it hurts before they twitch. 

Steve grins. Nips at Bucky's upper lip. Kisses his cheekbone and moves away. Both of their hands meet by Steve’s jeans, tugging them down and past his waist, underwear along with it. Steve strips down to nothing, Bucky licks his chest and lays himself down on the bed, taking Steve’s cock in hand before he licks the tip. Steve gasps a little, holding his breath. Bucky doesn’t look up to meet his gaze. Instead, he closes his eyes, wraps his lips around him and doesn’t waste another second. 

“Oh,” Steve breathes out, he sinks an inch down into the bed as his body relaxes. A heavy hand drops on the back of Bucky’s head again and strokes his hair, petting him encouragingly. “Oh, that’s good.” 

Bucky doesn’t pull away to reply. He just bobs his head up and down over Steve’s dick. Tasting as much of him as he can. The way Steve smells is maddening and has Bucky grind himself down against the bed a little. He’s hard again, tensing up around the plug and imagining that it’s Steve as well. He pulls away for a breath, jerking him off instead as he takes Steve’s balls In his mouth, sucking at them and casts a look up to him. Steve has a lovely little tint of pink over his cheekbones now. His mouth is dropped open as he takes his breaths, quick and hurried. Bucky smirks and takes him back into his mouth once more. 

“Off,” Steve commands. There’s a slight tug on his hair as Steve pulls him off. Not enough to be painful, but just perfect for Bucky to enjoy it. He pushes himself up and kisses Steve’s open mouth, quickly pressing all of his body against the older man. “Turn around. All fours. Now.” There’s something dark about the way he commands this of Bucky, who only grins in response and does as he’s told, stripping out of the jockstrap while he’s at it. Steve slides off the bed, rummages through his nightstand and returns to the bed with a tube of lube and a condom. 

The weight on the bed shifts as Steve gets behind him again. There’s a tear of the wrapper and Bucky casts an expectant look over his shoulder. Steve gets the condom on with one, quick movement, and then his hands are back on his ass. One spreading his cheeks open and the other, sliding two fingers underneath the blue diamond of the plug, one on either side and gives it a little pull. 

“C'mon C’mon,” Bucky begs, going down on his elbows so his ass is arched up perfectly towards Steve. Then he feels as the plug is pulled out of him, agonizingly slow and stretching him all over again. He feels how his back breaks out in goosebumps, shivering once more at the sensation of it all. “Fuck,” he whimpers, knuckles turning white as he grips hold of the sheets. Just as the plug reaches the midway point Steve pushes it back in again. Bucky lets out a whine at that. “Just stop playing already. Take it out and fuck me!”

Steve lets out a dark laugh. There’s another pull at the plug as Steve slowly pulls it out of Bucky. It gets tossed to the bed and is instantly forgotten. Steve caps open the tube of lube, and the next thing Bucky feels is Steve’s fingers, coated with it slide inside of him again. Bucky lets out a small moan, thrusting his hips back against Steve a little to get more of the sensation. 

He takes two fingers easily, sliding in and out of him smoothly. Then Steve gives him a third finger and there’s a sudden mild stretch that has Bucky whimper. Just a handful of thrusts with Steve’s hand later Bucky is already used to him, nice and relaxed. It seems to impress Steve. 

“You really want it now don’t you? You ready to take me?” It’s not really a question, but Bucky finds himself nodding his answer anyway. Steve laughs, caps open the lube again and the next thin Bucky hears him moan. Steve’s fingers slide out of his ass, over his cheek and grabs hold of his hip, tugging him closer. 

Bucky yelps out of surprise but goes willingly. Not that he’s given much choice in the matter. The idea of that turns him on more. Steve presses his cock against Bucky, then slowly, teasingly pushes in and fills Bucky up once more. He moans out, feeling a shiver of delight race up his spine. His arms break out in goosebumps and he moves his ass to meet up with Steve’s hips, wanting to feel all of him, wanting to feel full of him. 

Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s other hip, now holding him steadily in place as he just grinds against Bucky, who is starting to leak precum on the bed. Steve is back inside of him again and all is right in the world.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Steve asks and begins to pull back, thrusting into Bucky with slow yet deep thrusts. Moving with such smoothness that it feels amazing, no split moment where it’s uncomfortable, it feels almost like a dance that makes him beg for more. Steve quickens his thrust for everyone, just a little bit harder and a little bit faster, yet moving with the same smoothness. 

A hand moves up Bucky’s spine, tangles its fingers in Bucky’s hair and gives him a tug. Bucky hisses, grabs hold of Steve’s arm and keeps it in place. The short sting feels electrifying and he loves being at Steve’s mercy like this. “Isn’t it?” Steve demands again, slamming into him harder, making Bucky gasp out again. If Steve keeps going like this Bucky won’t last long. 

“Yes,” Bucky gasps after another thrust, letting out a shaky moan. “Yes, it is. Feels so fucking good,” Bucky breathes out, moving forward a little each time that Steve thrusts into him only to be pulled back by the steady hand on his hip and the other entangled in his hair. He wants nothing more but reaches down and stroke himself, chase that blissful feeling. 

Steve’s hand slides from his hip to his stomach and for a moment Bucky hopes that Steve is going to jerk him off instead. He doesn’t. Instead, he grinds his hips fully against Bucky’s ass, filling him up in all the right ways. He tugs up at Bucky’s hair, not rough, but the wonderful sting makes Bucky move along with him. Steve’s hand slides from his stomach to his chest, keeping him in place as he thrusts again, kissing his neck again. 

“Well good,” Steve whispers to him before licking the shell of his ear, then nips at it. “Because I have you now. I’m not letting you go until I’m satisfied.” Steve bites at Bucky’s neck and makes him gasp again, grinding back against Steve’s dick as he does. 

Steve builds up a faster and tougher pace now, all while holding him in place, touching Bucky’s body all over. His sides, his thighs, scratches at his stomach and strokes his chest, pinching his nipples and biting at the skin on his neck and shoulder, sucking purple marks into it and moans into his ear, scratching him with his beard. Bucky is the centre of the universe and he’s uncertain he’s ever been treated this well. 

Behind him Steve groans, holding him tightly and pressing his arm tighter against his chest, keeping him in place as Steve begins to lose his rhythm just a little. A slight irregularity to the way he moves into him, a more desperate whine in Bucky’s ear. Bucky reaches behind him, taking his own turn at taking Steve’s hair. He doesn’t pull, he doesn’t tug, he just wants to keep Steve close to him as Steve chases. Because that’s what he’s doing, chasing that orgasm of his. It doesn’t bother Bucky that it’s so soon. 

“C’mon.” Bucky encourages him. “C’mon let it go, I know you want to. C’mon gorgeous, let yourself feel good,” Bucky mumbles to him, urging him on and moving as best as he can with Steve, wanting to help push him over the edge. Steve lets out another groan, sinking his teeth in the curve of Bucky’s neck and bites down. Bucky gasps again, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to Steve. 

Steve thrusts into him a few, hurried and hard thrusts before he groans, pushing all the way into him. He stays still for a few second, Steve lets go of Bucky’s neck with his teeth and rests his forehead against him, panting for a little moment before he very gently lets go of Bucky, guiding him with a large hand on Bucky’s back to lay down on the bed.

“Lay down,” Steve instructs him, pulls out and lays down beside Bucky, instantly kissing him again. Bucky lets out a needy noise, arching his body against Steve’s and placing both of his hands in Steve’s neck, hardly noticing that Steve trails a hand down Bucky’s front. He doesn’t notice it until Steve brushes past his cock, lifts up one of Bucky’s thighs to wrap it around his waist and slides his hand in between Bucky’s legs to his ass and slides in his fingers again. 

“Oh,” Bucky breathes out, breaking their kiss for a moment. Steve grins, brushing their noses together as he curls his fingers, making Bucky whimper again and grind his ass back down on Steve’s hand. 

“Didn’t think I’d just leave you hanging did you? I got more in me.” Steve’s voice is deep and dark, starting a ripple effect somewhere deep down in his gut. Bucky lets out a high pitched moan again as Steve moves his fingers steadily inside of him. Nearly sliding them out before he pushes them back in again. Curling and twisting his wrist so it never gets boring. 

It makes it hard to think, hard to breathe and hard to respond to all the kisses that Steve gives him. The ones on his chest, on his neck and on his shoulder. On the small bruise from Steve’s teeth and on his cheeks, his forehead and his closed eyes. Steve is looking after him, making him feel cared for in such a way that he’s never experienced. And when they manage to kiss it’s deep, connecting with one another in such an intense way. 

Before long Bucky feels Steve’s cock against him again, feels that he’s gotten hard once more. Bucky has to pull himself out of the mindset to just take all the attention that Steve is so willingly giving him, and it proves to be incredibly hard. He presses a hand on Steve’s chest and pushes, rolling the other man onto his back. Steve fights, just a little as Bucky uses more strength. Steve’s fingers slide out of him and that’s when it goes easier. He straddles him, grinning down to Steve who instantly strokes his thighs. “Look at you.”

“You like what you see?” Bucky murmurs, rubbing his ass against Steve’s cock. Steve bites on his lower lip and nods. “Get another condom,” Bucky instructs him before climbing off Steve. 

Steve rolls onto his side and all but yanks the nightstand open. He nearly pulls the drawer out and a book slides off the edge. He pulls out another condom and tosses it to Bucky, who just manages to catch it against his chest. Steve takes the moment in action and removes the used one, rolls to the side again and tosses the condom away in a wastebasket that Bucky hadn’t seen at first. 

Bucky opens the wrapper and rolls on the second condom with ease. He climbs over Steve again and once more shoves him back on the bed. “Down,” He commands, holding still for a moment. 

“Okay, down,” Steve shows his hands as if he surrenders, grinning a little and clearly enjoying the game. Bucky gives him a wink before reaching behind him, lifts his hips and presses Steve against him again. Still lubed up, all it takes is one smooth movement to lower himself on Steve again, taking all of him in one go. “Oh, fuck that feels good.” Bucky pants, stroking a hand over Steve’s chest. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Steve tells him and Bucky preens, slowly beginning to move his hips on top of Steve. Steve touches every bit of skin that he can reach, looking right at him and devoting all of his attention to Bucky. “God just look at you. How have I never met you before?” 

“Obviously weren’t on Grindr when I was.” Bucky half-jokes, although he’s half-serious. He starts to move his hips a little bit faster, angling them in the exact way that he prefers it. Bucky takes control and Steve lets him, only encouraging his movements by moving his hand right along on Bucky’s hip. 

“Clearly.” Steve laughs, moves up and kisses him. It’s short-lived as Bucky pushes him right back down. Hands pressed against Steve’s pecs, brushing his fingers over the soft chest fuzz. 

“I said down,” Bucky says with a chuckle, enjoying the attempts that Steve makes to still sit up, to still take control. Steve looks up to him, smirks a little and moves his hips with bucky, rolling them up to meet Bucky in his movements. 

“Oh that feels good,” Bucky murmurs, leaning forward a little. Steve places his hand back on Bucky’s hip, moving it along with him again. “You feel so good,” Bucky picks up the pace a little, moving a bit faster, grinding against Steve a bit more. 

“Ride me just how you need to, just take it.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s hips, encouraging him to go faster. Bucky really doesn’t need more than that. He straightens up and drags his fingers down Steve’s chest, to his stomach before Bucky starts touching himself. He wraps a hand around his cock, giving him a few, lazy strokes while his other is brought up to his chest, stroking his fingers over his nipples. 

He’s already wound up from the foreplay, from being fucked into the bed, from Steve’s fingers as they made out on the bed. There’s a trail for him to follow, a desperate need to feel more of that pleasure. To chase his orgasm. Steve told him it was okay, he had encouraged it. 

Bucky lets out a whimper, grinding his hips down against Steve again and feeling so wonderfully filled up by Steve. Feeling so warm, and so good. Steve strokes a hand up Bucky’s stomach, his chest and up to his throat. A thumb strokes his lips and Bucky nips down on it. Steve lets out a little hiss but doesn’t pull his hand away. 

Bucky whimpers again, feeling so close and bringing himself closer. He starts gasping for breath, movements growing just a little erratic and Steve’s finger stays in place. Bucky lets out a needy noise. He moves once more, twice, thrice and then comes with a punch to his gut. He hunches over Steve a little, moaning as he splatters his cum over Steve’s chest. 

“There we go,” Steve encourages, his fingers slide out of Bucky’s mouth, hand to his neck and pulls Bucky down. Now weak limbed Bucky leans in instantly, all the energy drained from his body. When Steve kisses him? It’s the only thing that Bucky can put his focus on. He strokes Steve’s beard, scratching his fingers through it. It coaxes a delighted noise from Steve, who wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulder and pulls him close, rolling them over. 

Bucky goes with ease, sliding his hands under Steve’s arms and holds him. He moves his legs around Steve’s waist, hooking his feet together. Steve thrusts into him, slowly and carefully. Bucky moans again, tilting his had back. He feels punch drunk and wonderful. Steve’s beard scratches at his throat, those soft lips press kisses against him. “This okay? Not too sensitive?” Steve asks, licking up Bucky’s throat and kisses him again. 

“No, it’s wonderful.” Bucky manages to mumble in return in between the kisses. Slowly Steve rocks his hips against Bucky again, over and over. The thrust is perfect, it’s unlike anything Bucky’s ever felt before. Steve matches him perfectly. Steve is absolutely and utterly perfect for him in every possible way. 

Steve makes him moan again before long, moving his hips the little bit that he can along with Steve. Kissing him when he gets the chance, brushing his hands through Steve’s hair. Holding him close and feeling his full weight pressed against Bucky. 

“You feel so good,” Bucky manages to mumble to Steve. “God you’re amazing, you feel amazing.” Bucky nips at Steve’s bottom lip before kissing him again. Long and deep, Steve grinds against him, staying balls deep inside of him. 

“You want to come again?” Steve asks him, places his hand on Bucky’s throat and tilts his head to the side just so he can kiss Bucky’s jawline. 

“Uhuh,” Is all that Bucky manages in response. Steve shifts just a little on the bed, Bucky feels how Steve lifts Bucky’s hips a little, changing the angle a little and thrusts again, quickening his pace. Bucky gasps softly, feeling how Steve brushes by his prostate with the new angle, warming him up and making him feel amazing. The pressure in his gut is deep and hard, but Bucky doesn’t feel the need to rush it. To demand more, he’ll take it just as he gets it. 


End file.
